


When Worlds Collide

by TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot/pseuds/TheSpaceHairAndTheSpaceIdiot
Summary: “Let’s assume for a minute that I haven’t completely lost the plot. You’re telling me you’ve crossed multiple dimensions and traveled through countless parallel realities so you could find our universe and ask this of us because… why, exactly?”The two aliens shared a look before the one that looks scarily similar to Alex shrugged and said, “It’s my birthday.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellNHighHeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellNHighHeels/gifts).



> Okay. This started as a birthday present for HellNHighHeels TWO YEARS AGO. I wrote a bunch and got side-tracked and then she outed the existence of it to the ENTIRE WORLD recently and I've been browbeaten into posting and continuing to write it. Honestly, blame all the perversion and depravity you find in this fic on HER. She requested and I did my best to deliver. Also blame RegalPotato for getting wind of this and nagging me CONSTANTLY about posting it.
> 
> This isn't really a CHAPTERED fic, but it's too long to post as just a one shot. So I'm breaking it down into smaller chunks. I've got three or four parts ready already and then I'll use the time between updates (probably every two weeks for now) to continue writing the last couple parts. 
> 
> Also, just a reminder, but comments make my world go round and are the perfect motivation for me to keep writing the rest of this monster. I've been wary to upload it for ages. A lack of comments is likely to make me go hide in a cave for a good decade for posting something so ridiculous and filthy. I've done smut plenty of times before, but fair warning, this one takes the cake. Eventually. I swear.

Matt took a seat at the bar and signaled to the bartender to bring his usual over. The low thrumming of the music playing beat pleasantly in his ears as he settled himself on the stool, crouching over the bar. It was his weekend off from filming, and after the usual grueling ten day filming schedule, he'd desperately needed the long night's sleep the evening before. Now, however, he was eager for some simple, relaxing fun. 

The bartender came over to where he sat and slid the bottle of beer in front of him. Matt brought it up to his lips and took a swallow. The rush of alcohol against his tongue perked him up as he savored the bitter taste. He swallowed with a satisfying sigh.

Normally, he wouldn't be here alone. When he came out to the pub on his nights off from filming, he was usually in a group of some sort. But Karen and Arthur were gone, Jenna was back in London, using her weekend off to visit with her boyfriend, and Alex was... well, Alex very rarely came out when she was in town. Not that he hadn't asked her. Even expecting her rejection, he'd still invited her along, hoping in vain she'd agree to grab a drink with him. But when he'd gone up to her and casually asked her to come out with him, she'd apologized profusely and said something about having a Skype date with her daughter. 

And so here he was, at the pub. Alone. Which was perfectly fine with him. He could use the quiet. It didn't bother him at all that he was denied Alex's company on the only free weekend they had while she was here filming. Even if they didn't know if they'd ever work with or see each other again. He was a grown man. A professional. He was perfectly fine. 

That certainly didn't stop the smile jumping to his face when two small hands came out of nowhere to cover his eyes and a low, sultry "Guess who?" was whispered into his ear.

"Alex? Is that you?" he asked, though he already knew the answer to his question. That voice was unmistakable. 

"If you like," she said cryptically, laughing as she pulled her fingers away. She leaned in, hugged him tightly with one arm around his neck, and pressed a quick but very deliberate kiss to his lips. 

He blinked, surprised at the gesture. They were no strangers to kissing on the lips, but that was while in character. They generally settled for cheek kisses, maybe the occasional corner of the mouth, when it was just them. Not that he was reading anything into it. Or complaining for that matter. It's just that it was unusual.

He sat there happily, surprise and joy stirring up in his chest as she took a seat on the stool next to him. He didn't know what had prompted her to change her mind and he didn't particularly care. She was here. They'd get to spend some time together before she left after all. That was all that mattered.

Taking the initiative, he signaled the bartender back over. "She'll take a gin and tonic," he said, knowing it was Alex's go-to drink whenever they could drag her out of her flat.

But the words were barely out of his mouth before she was correcting him. "Actually, make that a dry vodka martini, stirred. With an olive."

The bartender turned to start making the drink as Matt looked on, puzzled. It was then he noticed her outfit. She was wearing a dress, but not the sort he was used to seeing her in, not the casual hippie sundresses she frequently donned. This dress was all one color, for starters. Black. But more than that, the top was form-fitting, showing off every curve in the most flattering of ways, leaving the bottom to flare out a bit around her hips. It was much more elegant and down right sexy than her usual choices. Not that she wasn't always distractingly gorgeous, but the way she looked right now, her short dress riding up her thighs because of the way she was sat, made his throat dry. 

"That's new," he said a minute later, unsure whether he was referring to the drink or the outfit. He turned and took an eager sip from his beer.

Alex turned to look at him with a sly smirk on her face. "New things are good. New experiences are something we should always be open to. Don't you agree, Matt?" The bartender reappeared then, sliding the martini glass over to her. Matt watched, unable to answer as she took a long, slow sip from the glass and gave a little moan of satisfaction. She looked back at him, her eyes glittering dangerously. "Any new experiences you've been wanting to give a try?"

Matt distinctly felt his trousers tighten, the easy flirtation and supposed come-on affecting him more than he was proud to admit. He knew she was kidding. She had to be. Just being her usual flirtatious, naughty self. But there was something in her face, in her voice, that screamed that there was something different happening here tonight. Damn right there were a dozen new experiences he'd be open to trying tonight and all of them involved her naked in his bed.

But reason and common sense warred inside his head and he knew he had to get off this very dangerous train of thought immediately, before he made a fool of himself. "Erm... I - uh - what - what happened to Skyping with Sal tonight, then?" 

The blood and heat pooling in his crotch started to rise magnificently up his body and towards his face. He sounded ridiculous, completely ignoring her flirty insinuation and changing the subject like some embarrassed schoolboy, but he knew he'd only escalate the insinuation and he didn't know if he could stop himself from doing something stupid. Not now that he knew they may very well never work together or even see each other after this week. The roadblocks that had always been in place were down now and his willpower was the only thing stopping him from making a very big, very embarrassing mistake. 

An unidentifiable look flitted across Alex's face, gone before he could ever hope to identify it. But then she charged on, like it was never there. "Oh, you know the internet in our flats can be so sketchy at times. Technology issues just made it impossible. And then I thought of you here, all alone. Who knows what sort of company you'd pick up for the night without me here?"

Matt had never known the wifi to go out in all the time he'd spent in his flat and Alex was just in the next flat over. But nonetheless, the arousal and awkwardness he was feeling only a moment ago started to ease, despite her continued flirting and insinuation. "Bugger. I know you look forward to talking to her whenever you're out here. Last I checked, my internet was going strong. You could try calling from my place if you'd like?"

Alex laughed, her lips widening into a pleased, almost feral grin. She turned and downed the rest of her martini. She then picked up the toothpick holding the olive and pulled it off and into her mouth with a sinful smile, watching him out of the corner of her eye the whole time. When she was finished she returned her gaze properly to his face, the devious smile still in place. "Now that just sounded like an excuse to get me back to your flat."

Matt blushed redder than ever. His plan to waive the tension away had backfired greatly and he rushed to explain himself. "No! Of course not! Come on, Kingston! What kind of cad do you take me for? I mean it, just come over and call your daughter, then go home. That's all I meant, I swear!"

"You know, that's really a _very_ sweet offer, Matthew," she said cloyingly, her hand reaching out to pat his knee gently, "but I think we both know that if I were to go back to your flat right now, I'd be a little too pre-occupied to be placing any calls."

Matt's jaw dropped, his earlier arousal rushing back through his veins. Had she just... Yes. Yes she most definitely had. Her hand still resting on his knee, and in fact starting the slow crawl further up his thigh was proof of that. He cleared his throat and summoned his confidence. 

"Pre-occupied with what exactly?" he asked boldly, feeling his voice drop an octave, eager now to amp this encounter up. Hell, if she was the one doing all the initiating, how could he have the strength to turn it down?

She laughed brightly again and leaned in, her mouth tantalizingly close to his but not bridging that gap to kiss him. "Oh, honey, you have no idea what I've got in store for you tonight." Her breath ghosted over his cheek, drawing him in even closer before she pulled away. "Care to get out of here?" she asked, standing now and holding her hand out in invitation. 

No man could turn such an offer down, especially not from a woman like Alex. This newfound forwardness was a shock and he had absolutely zero idea what had brought it on, and in fact, he wasn't entirely certain that this wasn't some sort of mad fever dream, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. This could very well be their last chance to cross that boundary line they'd drawn in the sand so long ago and she was so brazen in the invitation. He was powerless to refuse.

With barely any further thought, he stood from his stool and downed the last of his beer. He slapped a few bills down onto the bar, turned back to Alex, took her proffered hand, and said, with as much cool, sexy confidence as he could muster, "Lead the way, Kingston."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex disconnected the call to her daughter with a sigh. With the Saturday afternoons of eleven year old girls being so jam-packed, the call had lasted all of ten minutes. She was now left with an evening to herself, which normally would not have been nearly so troubling if she weren't filled with guilt and regret over not joining Matt at the pub like he'd asked her to.

It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to or even that she couldn't, as her quick conversation with her daughter had been her only excuse not to go. The problem was that she wanted to join him a little _too_ much. She worried that spending any time with Matt, alone, off-set, in a pub with flowing alcohol at the ready, and their last days ever working together looming over them, might spur her to do something she'd regret in the morning. 

The bubbling tension between them had been there all week, palpable but hidden just beneath the surface. She knew he'd asked her out tonight as a purely platonic outing, but she simply didn't know how well her resolve would hold up if pressed. Or his, for that matter. 

So here she sat, laptop closed in front of her as she sat in silence on the sofa in her flat. She debated, briefly, going down to join Matt after all, but her sensible side won out. So instead, she picked up her television remote, intending to find something decent to watch and drown out the echoes of regret in her mind. But before she could turn anything on, there was a hesitant knock at her door, startling her.

It was ten pm on a Saturday, this weekend being the only days of the shoot any of the cast and crew had off. Everyone was out enjoying themselves. There were a very limited number of people who could conceivably be knocking. Only one actually, and her stomach was in knots at the thought. She stood, smoothing her hands over her clothes and hair, making sure she was presentable before going to open the door, hopefully looking more confident than she felt. 

Behind the door was exactly who she'd expected to find. But Matt still had one surprise for her. Instead of the usual stretched out band tee he gravitated towards when not on camera, he was in costume. The Doctor's button down, braces, bow tie, and original brown tweed jacket were all perfectly in place, as if he'd only just come out of wardrobe moments before. 

"Matt? What are you- did you steal that costume?" She couldn't help the knee-jerk reaction. Seeing him dressed like that off set was distractingly strange.

Off-put by her immediate inquisition, Matt looked down at himself, grabbing hold of the lapels of his jacket and tugging, as if confused by the very nature of the question. He glanced back up, his wounded pride evident on his face. "What? No! No, of course I didn't! These are my clothes! Why would you think that?"

Alex resisted the temptation to roll her eyes at whatever ridiculous game he was playing. And he was playing with fire most assuredly. She knew just how accident prone the poor man was and if anything happened to that costume while he had it, well, she didn't want to be around when anyone realized. "The wardrobe department will have your head when they find out, you know," she teased him gently, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe. 

He glared and raised a pointed finger in the air at her. "Wardrobe? Ha! I'll have you know this is no costume! I've had these clothes for centuries! And they've held up remarkably, I might add! No ruddy _wardrobe department_ -!" He stopped abruptly, widened his eyes, and gave a quick shake of his head. "Never mind, never mind. You'll see soon enough."

"See?" She had no idea what was happening. He was acting ridiculous. Manic. Almost in-character. But Matt, as much as he seemed to be the living embodiment of the Doctor so much of the time, never took it quite this far. At least not when he wasn't in the presence of his very youngest fans. "See what?"

He stood before her, obviously contemplating how best to answer her, and she only just then noticed that he was bouncing on his heels, almost vibrating with either excited or nervous energy. Possibly both. "Matt, darling, are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm grand! Just peachy!" he assured her. He held three fingers up in the air. "Scout's honor!"

"Then what-?"

"I need your help." The words were out of his mouth before she could properly ask him anything. 

Alex faltered. "My help? With what?"

Matt fidgeted before her. "Well, see, there was the idea that we could, well... considering what today is... there was this thing - a wormhole. Several of them actually. And then the TARDIS just, _well_ \- and it took some work, but then we were _here_! And it was all so _different_ \- but then I found you, and I just... well, I just need your help. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him, right out into the hallway. She gave a yelp of surprise and barely had the chance to swing her front door shut as she stumbled after him. 

He dragged her several feet down the hall until they reached his own flat. She tried to jump in and ask him what the hell was going on when she saw him whip out his sonic and aim it at the door. This was taking things a bit far.

"You're unlocking your flat with your sonic prop, Matt, really? Just how silly are you feeling tonight?" she asked, torn between laughing at the absurdity and rolling her eyes in impatience. A little fun and games was one thing, but he'd come to her door in costume, babbling on almost as if he thought he actually was the Doctor, and now he was sonicking his door as if it would actually unlock anything.

"I'm always feeling silly. A life filled with silliness is a life well lived. Too much of being serious and everything becomes _boring_. I _hate_ boring," he told her passionately, swinging open the door, which obviously must not have been locked in the first place, and pulling her into his flat. 

She expected to encounter some sort of disaster, honestly. With Matt's infamous reputation as a walking bringer of destruction and the insistent way he's pulled her from her flat and into his own, she'd expected burst pipes or a hole in his ceiling or quite possibly a small fire. It was the only sort of scenario she could see which would justify his behavior. But she found absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. The flat was just as she'd found it every other time she'd had reason to be inside. Books and scripts piled too high on the coffee table and a sink full of dirty dishes, but otherwise relatively neat. 

"Matt, what the _hell_ is-?"

"How about tea? Would you like a cup of tea? What am I saying? Of course you would! Tea! Right!" he rambled to himself, not even giving her a change to respond before twirling on his heals, pointing towards the kitchen with an _ah-ha!_ expression on his face, and following his index finger in that direction like a compass.

She sighed to herself and walked over to his sofa, taking a seat with a huff. She was baffled and just a bit annoyed, if she were honest. What sort of ridiculous roleplaying game was he trying to play here? She'd never known him to be this method before. It was jarring. And why wasn't he down at the pub? Even after she'd declined his invitation, he'd looked all too eager to enjoy his night off with a few pints. 

She heard a crash from the kitchen and craned her neck, instantly alert, trying in vain to see what he was doing. "Is everything all right in there?" she called out to him. The only reason she didn't rush to his side was because the noise had sounded nothing like breaking glass and there were no yelps of pain.

"Oh yeah, everything's just - just fine! Don't mind me! I'll be out in just a tick!"

"Just a tick" of course, seeing as he was making tea, turned into several minutes. Alex distinctly heard the sound of mugs clinking together and hot water being poured. Eventually, just when she was starting to think he was taking a rather long time, she heard him call out to her, worry and embarrassment coloring his voice. 

"Erm... Alex? You wouldn't happen to know where - um - where I keep the milk? Would you?"

" _What?_ " She'd never heard such a ridiculous question.

"It's just that I've found the tea, obviously, and the cups and the sugar. They were all out and easily accessible. But I can't find the milk. Do you happen to remember where I keep it?"

He had been looking rather run down when she'd arrived last week, the stress of the incessant filming schedule very obviously wearing him a bit thin. He would get a decent break after this episode for the holidays and the lead up before filming the anniversary special, but maybe the poor man hadn't been able to last that long. She was more than a little worried Matt had snapped. 

"Alex?"

"Matt... have you checked the refrigerator, dear?" 

She was hit with the thought that maybe he just meant he was out of milk. She was just about to offer up some from her own flat when she heard the mumbled, "Oh. Right. Of course. That makes sense."

She shook her head, almost in awe of how mad he was acting. Barely a minute later, there he was, shuffling into the room with a tray in his hands. He set it down on the tiny table in front of her and after a moment's hesitation, during which there was a good deal of rapid hand wringing, plopped himself down on the sofa next to her. 

Neither of them said anything, nor did they reach to finish making their tea. Matt only sat there, quiet and staring at her a little warily, as if she were some sort of caged animal. As if _she_ were the one acting strange. 

"So you said you needed my help?" she prodded him suddenly, making him jump just a little. "It seemed pretty urgent."

"Right. Yes. I do!" he rushed to assure her, twisting his body to face her directly. "I do need your help. For a very important... something. I'm just not quite ready yet."

She had absolutely no idea what that meant, but her eyes flicked over the coffee table again, to the folded open script laying out in front. It was the script to the episode they were filming now and it was filled with notations and scribbles and scratches. Suddenly, this made a _tiny_ bit more sense. 

"Did you need help running lines? Is that what all this nonsense is about? Is that why you aren't down at the pub? Because Matt, you really should take the night to relax," she told him gently, reaching her hand out to rub his knee reassuringly. "You've been far too overworked lately. Worry about that tomorrow."

A look of confusion crossed his face, but almost as quickly as it appeared, it had vanished. "Yes, that's exactly it. I need help running lines. I just cant get the hang of this whole... memorization thing. I was hoping you could help me. Just until... well, until something more interesting happens.”

Something more interesting? There were any number of more interesting things she could imagine for the two of them to get up to tonight in his flat, but she doubted that's what he _really_ meant. Besides, she'd decided to keep those boundary lines firmly in place.

Wanting to distract herself, she snatched up the script and thumbed through it, glancing at his notes. "Right then. Where did you want to start? What's giving you the most trouble?"

He floundered for a second as his hand came up to scratch idly at his cheek. "Erm... how about... the end? Yeah, the end. The last scene. Our last scene. That's gotta be a good one, right? The end of our adventures are always memorable, yeah?" 

Alex shut her eyes against the onslaught of surprise emotion. Their last - and really, only - scene together in this episode was the goodbye scene. The goodbye kiss. The Doctor reassuring his wife of his love in the only way he knew how before sending her off to her afterlife with peace. Outside of her first initial run through the script, she'd avoided reading it. It made her heart clench painfully, both because of their characters and because of the real life parallels she felt. 

Because this was her and Matt's last scene together, at least on the page. This whole episode really had held the feeling of a sad goodbye between the two of them, neither explicitly bringing it up, but both obviously feeling it in their bones. This was the end between them. And try as she might to ignore the feeling, it felt like the whole shoot had been building up to a moment between them, that breaking of the floodgates she'd been worried about only minutes before, pushing the boundary line past its breaking point. And he'd suggested that scene to practice, dragged her out of her flat in the dead of night to do so. To practice that scene. To prepare for that kiss. That had to mean something, didn't it? She could see the cogs working in his head leading him to decide the only way to make his move was under the guise of the Doctor, safe under the veil of work and characterization to get her here in his flat, pressed to his side, as he worked up the courage to initiate an intimacy only rivaled by that of the suggested scene.

Right now, with him sat on this couch, body rigid and controlled next to her, face staring worriedly at her, focused and visibly on edge and most definitely _waiting_ for something, she felt certain that it had to mean exactly what she thought it did. In this moment she had no greater desire, no stronger need, than to lean in and kiss him. To throw all caution to the wind, take the bull by the horns, and cross that line in the sand they'd been shuffling ever-closer towards. And that's exactly what she did. 

As soon as her lips brushed his, he gave a sudden squeak. But before she could even process that enough to consider backing away and pleading temporary insanity, his hands were wrapping around her waist and his lips were moving eagerly against hers.

From there, things progressed unspoken. She wanted to break away from him, to talk about this new unexpected but oh-so-anticipated moment between them, at least to gasp out her half-formed thoughts against his neck. But the burning need to not ruin this, to not interrupt the perfect, burning feel of his lips on her skin for a second or to stop the low, throaty moans vibrating up his throat stopped her. So she just kissed him, heedless of the consequences. 

After a few moments of lovely, desperate snogging, his hands let go of her waist and she felt, even before she opened her eyes and looked, his arms bent and hands held rigidly at his side, like a criminal surrendering to the police, as if he were afraid to touch her, to pull her closer, to encourage her more. After a few seconds of his flailing, and just before she tried pulling back a second time, he gave a low growl and buried one hand in her hair while the other dropped to rest on her hip. She gave a pleased little hum as his fingers inched beneath her blouse, trailing over the skin of her ribs. 

The next couple of minutes saw her mouth exploring the workings of his neck and his hands making themselves at home over top of her breasts beneath her shirt. Somehow, she'd found herself astride his lap, the evidence of his arousal being equal to hers pressing deliciously against her core. 

She felt out of control, like another person had taken control of her body completely. This was exactly what she was afraid would happen if she went out for drinks tonight, and yet, here she was anyway, snogging the living daylights out of her costar and only moments away from ripping her shirt over her head to give his hands more room to work. 

She was about to do just that when there was the distinct sound of the door opening, follow by a deluge of heavy breathing and low moans. Shocked and concerned by the sudden interruption, Alex broke the kiss. She heard Matt give a little groan of frustration as she pulled back from his lips, just far enough to quickly turn her head towards the door and see who could possibly have barged into his flat uninvited and-

There in front of her, barely ten feet away- she had to be going _completely_ mad- was _Matt_. And not just Matt. He was wrapped up in the arms of a woman, mouth firmly attached to hers and both of their hands wandering desperately. After only a fraction of a millisecond, Alex realized with dawning horror that not only was Matt inexplicably both beneath her _and_ gyrating in the doorway, but that the other woman was _her_. Everything from the build to the hair to the sound of her own voice's moans coming out of the woman's mouth. It was _Alex_.

The shock and insanity and impossibility and confusion all welled up in her chest until the only way she could manifest them at all was to let out an ear-splitting shriek, both hands instantly going to the chest in front of her, pushing her self away from Matt. Was it even Matt? It sure as hell looked like Matt. And sounded like him. But so did the man in the doorway. She felt only seconds away from passing out from shock.

Instantly after her scream, the kissing couple broke apart and Matt - this newcomer Matt - screamed also, first in surprise, likely at finding someone in his flat, and then in fear as he took in the sight in front of him: his own image seated on the couch, Alex still seated in his lap with her hands on his chest, however far away she'd pushed herself, both of their mouths showing signs of intense kissing, and his doppelganger's hand somehow still under her shirt.

"Oh my _God_!" It was literally the only coherent thought running through her brain. But the utter confusion and terror battling its way through her system finally allowed her to move. She scrambled quickly from the lap of the man beneath her and practically leaped to the other side of the sofa. Alex twisted on the spot, her hands flying up to cover her face, leaving her eyes uncovered to continue watching every movement of the three other people in the room. 

The man she'd just been kissing- _Matt?_ \- had jumped up after her but flew to the other side of the couch, leaving her with a much needed cone of space. The other woman- she didn't just look like Alex herself, she was an _exact copy_ \- allowed her screaming partner to disentangle himself from her and only looked on the scene with an almost gleeful interest.

"What the _fuck- Alex_?" The new Matt had stopped yelling and was now staring in fear and alarm between Alex and the other woman. His gaze took in his doppelganger and the emotions in his eyes only magnified. "What the _hell?_ "

The first Matt, her Matt, whoever the hell he was, took that moment to jump in. "River! It's not what it looked like! I was - I mean we... we were just-"

"Starting without me?" the other woman said with an amused smirk. "Not to worry, sweetie, I got a bit of a head start myself. It’s perfect, actually. This is where the fun begins." She reached behind her, shuffling past the stunned and frankly terrified looking man beside her to shut the door to the flat with a very definitive thud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he chose to suspend disbelief for just a minute and not think that he'd gone completely round the bend, he was forced to believe what he'd just been told. That the two people in front of him, the two who looked terrifyingly identical to he and Alex, who sounded just like them, but who upon closer inspection acted nothing like them, were actually the Doctor and River Song. Genuinely. In the flesh. 
> 
> Either he'd had way too much to drink tonight or he was now desperately in need of a few dozen more to make sense of any of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind. I'm going to TRY posting weekly. Better motivation for me to speed up my work on the bits I don't have finished. But don't hold me to that lol. Thanks a lot for the lovely feedback on the first chapter! They really are a huge motivator in getting me to write and also post faster. I'm glad people enjoyed this ridiculous, cracky fic and I hope you continue to do so going forward.

“Let’s assume for a minute that I haven’t completely lost the plot. You’re telling me you’ve crossed multiple dimensions and traveled through countless parallel realities so you could find our universe and ask this of us because… why, exactly?” 

The two aliens shared a look before the one that looks scarily similar to Alex shrugged and said, “It’s my birthday.”

Matt dropped down onto the sofa, all the strength finally slipping out of his legs. He buried his face in his hands, trying desperately to clear his head and make sense of this madness. 

If he chose to suspend disbelief for just a minute and not think that he'd gone completely round the bend, he was forced to believe what he'd just been told. That the two people in front of him, the two who looked terrifyingly identical to he and Alex, who sounded just like them, but who upon closer inspection acted nothing like them, were actually _the Doctor_ and _River Song_. Genuinely. In the flesh. 

Either he'd had way too much to drink tonight or he was now desperately in need of a few dozen more to make sense of any of this. 

Once the initial shock of just who was standing in his sitting room had worn off (that was actually a lie. The shock hadn't worn off at all. He was still a little in denial on that front) he had to admit that the _bigger_ shock was just what they were there for. 

It just wasn't every day that Matt was propositioned to participate in a trans-dimensional orgy with his costar and their two fictional alien doppelgangers. He needed a minute. 

"And what exactly would this... foursome entail?" Alex's voice- he could tell it was hers without even looking by the unsure tone and the nature of the question itself- tore Matt from his thoughts. Just moments ago, she'd been just as shocked as him, barely uttering a word through the Doctor and River's explanation and proposal, opting instead for wide-eyed shock as her hands clamped over her mouth in continued surprise. She seemed to have finally found her voice- and she was using it to ask for more _details_? She couldn't actually be considering-?

"Oh, everything and anything you can imagine," River said, a sinful, gleeful smile stretching wider across her face, as if she were already imagining them all in bed together. "Every possible combination. Every pairing we can make. And we'd simply _have_ to get all four of us going at once.  This is a rather once in a lifetime possibility, you know. Although... if it's really memorable we could see what we could do about sneaking into this universe a time or two more for repeat performances. We'll see how it goes," she finished with a look over to her husband, who merely nodded eagerly at her side.

Every possible combination. That put a lot of really irresistible thoughts into Matt's head. That meant he'd be shagging River. And River and _Alex_ would be... and _he_ and Alex would have to...

Matt was absolutely positive that sporting a painful, throbbing erection in the midst of what he was also confident was the precursor to a stroke was not the most medically sound situation to be in. 

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to. Everything about this would have been prime wanking material, enough to keep his wrist sore for _life_ , if only it were all in his head. But the reality of it was _mad_. 

"So, are you two in or out?"

There was silence for a moment, the weight of the frankly _insane_ question pressing in on his fragile brain until-

"Matt? What do you think?"

It was astounding how different they sounded back to back, how easily he could differentiate River's confident tone from Alex's identical but currently much more hesitant one. He raised his gaze to Alex and considered his options. 

He's been pining after Alex nearly as long as he'd known her. Through the last few years, it hadn't mattered who he was with, Alex was the ideal at the front of his mind, the one he wished he could be with but never had any real hope of winning. But tonight, in that bar, in the hallway outside this very flat, he'd thought it had happened. Even if it only lasted the one night, he'd had her in his arms, soon to be his bed, and he'd felt on top of the world. He knew she'd seen him wrapped around River and now she had to understand that he'd thought that River was _her_. Just as he knew that the brief glance of he'd gotten of Alex grinding, breathless, on the Doctor's lap meant that she'd thought the Doctor was _him_. There was no denying that they'd both been about to jump into bed with someone they'd each thought was the other, had both leapt past any mental barriers that had always kept them from coming together before tonight.

And now he was being offered not just _Alex_ , but a night with the Doctor and River as well? The images that accompanied that thought, of being with both Alex and River at the same time... of he and the Doctor going to town on one of them while the other woman watched... Alex and the Doctor together, where he'd essentially get to see her shagging _him_ from an outsider's perspective. As much as the idea of sharing her before he'd even gotten her to himself raised his hackles, the picture was way too arousing and enticing to refuse.

Alex's eyes met his head-on and he could tell just from looking at her, past the insecurities and hesitance, past the worry that this was a mistake or that she would pressure him into something he didn't want- _as if_ \- he could tell that she was just itching to say yes. 

And so, with his own burning mix of need and curiosity swelling inside him and Alex's seeming open willingness, he felt his mouth open and his now parched and dry throat croak out, "Yeah. Let's - let's do it. I'm in. Alex?"

Her gaze lock on him, eyes shining with eagerness even while her cheeks tinged pink, and she answered resolutely. "I'm in."

"Great decision!" the Doctor exclaimed with an enthusiastic clap of his hands. "You two really won't regret it, that's a guarantee! Not to blow my own horn - er - so to speak," he said with an awkward sideways glance at Matt that made his stomach drop and his face redden, "but I've had excellent reviews and I can certainly vouch for River here. This will certainly not be a night you regret!" He finished by clapping Matt firmly on the shoulder, as he glanced around between the rest of them.

"Sweetie, maybe save the gloating about your sexual prowess for when we're all actually naked and in the bedroom, hmm?" River said sweetly, her lips curling in amusement as she looked between the wary expressions still adorning both Matt and Alex's faces.

"Right then, let's get things started then! Who wants to give me a hand moving this sofa into the bedroom?" the Doctor asked. "Matt, you're bed is big enough, but it would be nice to have somewhere comfortable to sit for those on the sidelines to have a front-row seat to the activities I think, yes?

It was absurd. And yet, a minute later, Matt found himself helping _the Doctor_ haul his sofa through the sitting room, past the hall, and into his bedroom, setting it down two feet next to the side of his bed. His bed, where all the _activities_ would apparently be happening. His bed, which Matt was still not entirely convinced he's wasn't actually still asleep in. 

Once that was finished, Alex and River joined them in his room. River walked in, as always if Alex's portrayal was as accurate as it seemed, as if she own the place. Alex was less confident. Her eagerness could be felt like a racing heart and she certainly seemed to be fairing better than Matt was on the shock scale, but she still seemed unsure as to whether she belonged in the room. 

Right now, however, Matt's main concern was for himself. Now that everyone was here, in the bedroom, waiting for the first move to be made, he felt his heart rate speed up and a cold sweat begin to form on his forehead. The reality of the situation was creeping up on him. He was about to have sex in one form or another with River Song. With the Doctor. The real, actual Doctor, who for all intents and purposes, from a visual and audial perspective, was _himself_. Hell, he was about to sleep with _Alex_. 

Alex, who was so much more to him than just a quick kinky shag with two aliens joining in. Alex, who before tonight had seemed so impossibly unattainable and who after tonight, would most likely be out of reach forever. Whether he would come to regret anything else about this night or not, he was fairly certain this was the sort of thing you didn't exactly talk about after it ended. They'd probably go their separate ways in the morning, finish out the shoot as politely as possible, and then pretend absolutely nothing had happened between them. That's not what he wanted, not at all, but if it was what did happen, he was suddenly under rather a lot of pressure to make this time he had with her memorable. Even more memorable that the lookalike aliens from another dimension. 

His nerves were already starting to get the better of him when he saw River reach into her handbag, pull out a small capsule, and hold it out to him. "All right, before we get down to business, here, Matt, you should take this."

He didn't reach his hand out to take it. "What is it?" As well as he thought he knew the characters of the Doctor and River, he'd never gotten any peak into their sex lives. What if that pill did something strange to him, something that made sex with Time Lords more compatible? Now that he thought about it, for all he knew, the Doctor was sporting something very un-human looking beneath his trousers and that pill would make Matt's own equipment just as strange. He was pretty sure he couldn't handle that. 

River seemed to sense his hesitation and the reasons behind it. She eyed him with amusement, but he detected a hint of carnal intent behind her eyes as they dropped down to graze over his crotch. "Not to worry, dear. It's just a sort a stimulant. Sort of like Viagra. It'll keep your stamina up to par."

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with my stamina!" he squeaked out, red in the face and blustered. He avoided looking in Alex's direction, knowing he'd never live it down if her saw her laughing. 

"Trust me, I got a pretty good inspection of what we were dealing with out in the hall, and I'm quite sure that under normal circumstances, you'd fare quite nicely," River responded, still holding the pill out towards him as she explained. Matt didn't know whether to feel pride or more embarrassment by her comment. "But we're going to be quite active tonight and I dare say you'll be brought to the brink of orgasm more than once. The Doctor, with his binary vascular system, should be able to make do well enough. This pill will simply allow you to keep up with the rest of us. It won't make you burn hotter, just longer. Or rather over and over again."

More than a couple... over and over again... what exactly had he gotten himself into here? Not that the prospect was in any way unpleasant... fuck, a bloke could only dream of going nonstop all night with three different partners. But he was a bit intimidated and frazzled by the thought of…well…everything. 

Slowly he reached out and took the pill from River's hand, but he didn't swallow it. Instead he just looked at it. The symbol of everything about to happen. And all of a sudden it all felt too real. Too fast. Too good and exciting and insane and terrifying and just...just... 

The Doctor was taking his jacket off in front of him. He slung it over the back of the sofa and rubbed his hands together gleefully, his eagerness blending well with the slight shade of red shading his cheeks. "Well, I say we get started then. How do we want to do this? Which of us are up first? As it's River's birthday, I do think she should dictate the first event of the night!"

All the emotion was swirling around and around his chest, building higher until Matt felt like he was about to pass out. He couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't get out of this room right now, he'd crack. And cracking in front of this group would be the single worst experience of his life. On a night that was supposed to hold the single _best_ experience of his life.

He felt like he was going to be sick.

"I- I need a minute. I need to- erm- clean up a bit. I... smell like a pub. Yeah. I- uh- I'll- I'll be right back!" And with a turn on his heel, he made a dash for the bathroom, leaving all three of the others behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alex bit her lip as she watched Matt flee the room. She turned back to the Doctor and River- Lord, that was a strange thing to say, even silently- but they hardly took any notice of Matt's absence, only shrugging and the Doctor remarking that they'd wait for him to come back. 

She wasn't stupid. She knew Matt had run off because he was having second thoughts, or anxiety or whatever he wanted to call it. She knew he wasn't just washing the stench of the pub off himself. And as the person he was actually familiar with here, as the only one who wasn't, until about an hour ago at least, a fictional character, she felt it was her duty to talk to him.

She left the two lookalikes to talk amongst themselves - something she could hardly understand, about quantum physics and ice cream of all things - and turned towards Matt's bathroom to follow him. The ensuite door was unlocked- he must have just swung it shut behind him, not used to having to lock it in his own flat. 

The scene she found waiting for her was about what she expected. Sure enough, there was Matt, hunched over the sink with his hands tugging at his hair. He didn't notice her follow behind him, even as she shut the door behind her, and she let him continue as he was for a few more moments. He was mumbling under his breath. Even from this close distance, she couldn't make out the words, but his eyes were shut tight and frustration radiated off him. 

Unable to stand seeing him like that a moment longer, Alex cleared her throat. He jumped, startled, and turned to face her as a hand swept up to try and tame his hair. 

"Alex! What- what are you-?"

"I came to check on you," she said gently, crossing her arms lightly across her abdomen and leaning back against the wall. "Make sure you weren't heaving up your dinner."

He gave a small sigh and avoided her gaze. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." A pause, during which he said nothing, just stared at his shoes with his hands on his hips. "Look, Matt, you know you don't have to do this, right?" she asked him, ignoring the tiny voice in her head that was yelling at her for trying to talk him out of participating. "No one is forcing you. And _I_ certainly don't want you to do anything you're... not comfortable with."

He sighed and looked up. "That's not it. I _do_ want... _Jesus_ , do I want... but it's just... weird, isn't it? Tell me you don't feel like you're about to wake up any second now from the most vivid dream of your life? I mean, the Doctor and River? Here? Real? I feel like if I'm not dreaming, I belong in some sort of mad house."

Alex laughed. "You think you're the only one who thinks you're going mad? Darling, an hour ago I was sitting in my flat talking to my daughter, feeling guilty for not going with you to the pub tonight, and now I'm... _here_."

That caught his attention, but not the bit she was hoping would. "You felt guilty? Why?"

It was her turn to avoid his piercing stare. "I'm sure you can hazard a guess."

She snuck a peak up at him. He licked his lips nervously and a rush of heat flowed through her veins. His fingers were trailing thoughtfully over the porcelain of his sink "Yeah... listen, Alex, are you sure you wanna go through with this? With them? The _both_ of them? With _me_?"

She could say no and get out of this right now. She could go back to her flat, go right to bed, and pretend this insane night had never happened. Part of her wanted to. But a much larger part of her screamed that she would be insane to leave now, that the very idea of what they were all about to embark on together was way too tempting to back out on, unless- "I'm very sure. If you are. I won't do it without you. I couldn't."

Silence washed over them for a minute and they both stood there staring at the other, each lost in their thoughts about what would happen next, both in that bedroom and beyond. Her words seemed to have an effect on him and he was still mulling over a proper response. 

"I mean, think about it," she continued before he could form a sentence, "those two people out there are basically _us_ , physically at least. You can't tell me you've never wondered what it would be like to shag yourself? I've certainly always wanted to."

Matt let out a bark of laughter, his look of panicked worry giving way to an exuberant, yet bashful laugh. His cheeks were pink from the images she'd surely conjured up in his brain. "You know, I can't say that I ever did before, but ever since I laid eyes on him, I gotta admit... I may be a bit curious about... _some_ things," he chuckled. "But I think seeing you and River together may just be my undoing."

Neither of them said anything for a minute, both reigning in the last of their laugher. But before long, Matt's face turned serous again. "Alex, you know if we do this, it's not just each of us having a go at them. We're gonna have to... be together too."

That fact had most definitely crossed her mind. If she were honest with herself, she'd wanted to get Matt into bed for... well, far longer than she would admit even to herself. Before tonight, that may well have been too daunting a prospect, but now after her time on the sofa with the Doctor, under the impression he was Matt, she was much more at ease with the idea than she would have thought possible. "Yes, I know. What are your thoughts on that? Be honest."

"Alex, you got a pretty good look at me and River stumbling into the flat earlier. You've gotta realize by now that I thought she was you."

She had, of course she had. The realization had pinged into her brain the second she'd accepted who the other woman was. Matt had been just as shocked and bowled over as she'd been when the bombshell was dropped. The only reasonable explanation was that when he'd been kissing River, when his hands had been roaming all over her as he walked her backward into his flat, he had to have thought he'd been leading Alex herself to his bed. Outside of telling her things she wasn't entirely certain she could fully process right now, it certainly made her feel less mortified to have been found in his flat, straddling the lap of a man who looked identical to him.

"Yes. And you have to have realized that when I was in the Doctor's lap kissing him senseless, that I had to have been under the impression that he was _you_." She could feel her face heat up just a bit at her admission, but she stood her ground, still watching him carefully, unwilling to look down or away, needing to meet him head-to-head while they clarified whatever it was they were clarifying here. 

"Well, yeah, that was a bit obvious. You were snogging a man who looks like my twin in my flat, on my sofa," he laughed, even going so far as to raise a flirty, non-existent eyebrow in her direction. The smile she answered him with was only half stifled. 

"So..." Matt started, looking at her through the fallen hair from his quiff, "we're really gonna do this?"

"Yes, I think so. I'm rather looking forward to it. I mean, people think the two of us are filthy? I expect those two are a lot worse behind closed doors, don't you?"

More unbridled laugher, but it was good. It eased the tension and raised anticipation for both of them. When that died down, it was her turn to bring up a more serious matter. 

"While you boys were moving the sofa, River pulled me aside. She and the Doctor, they're good to go. I mean obviously, having sex is nothing new to them, so they had everything all figured out ages ago. But with their biology, diseases aren't a concern. And she's on some sort of futuristic, alien birth control, so neither of us need to worry about them." She was talking quickly, trying to get it all out before she lost her nerve. This was so different than any other talk about the use or non-use of protection with any other partner she'd had. "But we should... I mean, heaven knows I can't get pregnant. And I'm clean, so I guess-"

"I'm clean too!" Matt interrupted her swiftly, not even letting her get the question out to ask him. "I swear. It's been a bit and I've been tested and all, so... I mean, I've got- if you'd prefer- I hadn't even thought about _not_..."

"Well if there's no risk of anything amongst any of us, there really isn't much of a point, is there?"

"No, I - er - I guess not. _Christ_." 

His hands were gripping the sink behind him and she laughed aloud at his reaction, pushing her hair away from her face. The renewed tension was dissipating again and she was grateful. She was positive it would creep up several more times throughout the evening, but that didn't mean she welcomed it. 

She turned to leave the tiny room, beckoning him to follow her, when he called her name, halting her in her tracks. She turned back to see him fidgeting just a bit, alternating between meeting her eyes and staring at the floor. She waited for him to open up and say what was on his mind. 

"It just occurred to me... there's a lot going to be happening in that bedroom tonight, and I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna enjoy every last second of it. But earlier tonight, we both very nearly jumped into bed with the other, completely unaware that anything bizarre was happening. Only it wasn't really _us_ we were each with, it was _them_. I may have been kissing River earlier, but I was really kissing you. Except that I wasn't. The same with you and the Doctor. I know tonight is going to be about a lot more than just the two of us, but it just kills me that we've kissed them, but not each other. Not properly. So I was hoping we could do that now. Before everything... starts. Here, while it's just us. Because that's how it should have been."

The swell of emotion stemming from his words welled up in her chest, threatening to manifest as tears. That was most definitely not what she wanted out of tonight and the only way to fight them back was to give into the urges she'd been repressing for so long- it was a lot easier the second time, she found.  Resolute in her step, she walked right up to him, grabbed him by the neck, and kissed him. 

This kiss now, with the real Matt and not the Doctor, was entirely different than the earlier one. Matt didn't squeak when her lips touched his. His hands didn't flail at his sides before he got used to her pressed up against him, opting instead to settle securely, steadily, on her waist. His touch wasn't frantic and frenetic, with the energetic need to to have his limbs in a constant state of movement. His chest was sturdy against her and he pulled her closer to him, trapping her free hand up against his chest between them. Where the Doctor had been madness and excitement and a bundle of nerves, Matt, at least right here, now, was in control, collected, devoted to the very singular task of kissing her with every bit of concentrated effort he had. Kissing the Doctor had been lovely, but kissing Matt was bliss. 

They would have to talk in the morning, that was for certain. Where they would stand with each other after this kiss, after this night, would need a very clear, very serious conversation. But for now, she could get through the evening knowing that at the very least, this part worked. 

Eventually, they broke apart. His forehead leaned against hers, each of them gasping lightly for air. He hummed against her head, pleased. "You know if you were all I got out of tonight, just this here, all this madness would have been worth it."

Heart light and airy, with a mounting excitement for everything this night held in store for them, she leaned back, grinned cheekily, and pressed both her hands to his chest. "Well, lucky for you, you get so much more out of tonight than just that, fabulous as it was. There are two whole other people waiting very patiently for us out there, and they've traveled a very long way to meet us. Are you ready to get out there?"

He grinned down at her, his excitement now starting to equal hers. He stepped back, squared his shoulders, reached into his pocket for the alien Viagra pill River had given him, and promptly swallowed it. "Most definitely."

"Excellent!" She thought about that pill racing through his system, prolonging his ability to perform throughout the night. It may not have a direct affect on his actual sex drive, but she doubted he needed any help in that department. His trousers had been tented throughout most of their conversation. She leaned in again and placed one quick peck of her lips to his cheek. "Then let's go get 'em, tiger!"

With that, she turned on her heel, opened the bathroom door, and re-entered the bedroom, Matt fresh on her heels. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Matt saw when they reentered his bedroom was the Doctor and River on the sofa, getting a head start on the fun. Both Matt and Alex stopped dead. The image was startling. Before him, he was getting a first-hand, up-close view of what he and Alex would look like together. He could see how they fit perfectly together and moved together, how the mingled gasps for air and breathless moans would sound coming from their lips. He knew he should speak up, let them know of their return, but the scene playing out before him was too captivating to let end. At his side, Alex was staring at them with much the same shocked intrigue and was equally silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Next up. I posted this one today cuz I have a long work day ahead of me and hopefully will be too busy to check back too much. First smutty chapter up now, so strap in. 
> 
> Comments, for me, as usual, are like table scraps to a dog. Maybe not all that healthy, but sure as hell makes me happy. Enjoy!

The first thing Matt saw when they reentered his bedroom was the Doctor and River on the sofa, getting a head start on the fun. He was seated on the couch and she was in his lap, not all that different from how he and Alex had looked together out in the living room. River’s hand was inside the Doctor’s trousers, stroking the length of him while his mouth gave undivided attention to her breasts, nipping and sucking at her nipples through the material of her dress.

Both Matt and Alex stopped dead. The image was startling. Before him, he was getting a first-hand, up-close view of what he and Alex would look like together. He could see how they fit perfectly together and moved together, how the mingled gasps for air and breathless moans would sound coming from their lips. He knew he should speak up, let them know of their return, but the scene playing out before him was too captivating to let end. At his side, Alex was staring at them with much the same shocked intrigue and was equally silent.

After a minute, however, the Doctor's eyes opened and wandered, catching sight of them only a few feet away. He disentangled his mouth from his wife's chest and grabbed at her wrist, halting her work over his length. "River, dear... erm... they're back." He cleared his throat and motioned behind her with his chin.

River turned her head and raked her eyes over the two of them with a predatory gleam. "Oh, sweetie, look, we're not the only ones getting a head start!" She laughed wickedly and slowly extricated herself from her husband's lap. "Did you two have fun in there? Not to worry, the night is only just beginning." She slinked over to them, her eyes flickering heatedly over Alex's flushed face before settling in on Matt, like a leopard on it's dinner. "Alex, dear, why don't you go join the Doctor on the sofa and get reacquainted while I take care of Matt here?

Matt's breath hitched in his chest. He looked sideways at Alex and saw her hesitate a moment, glancing between he and River before letting her eyes lock on the Doctor lounging back against the sofa, a smile blooming across her face. He watched her walk over to the sofa, her leftover hesitance slipping away with each step. When she stood in front of his fictional counterpart, Matt was amused to see the Doctor stick his hand out to shake hers.

"Hello, Alex, lovely to make your acquaintance again. Sorry for all the confusion earlier."

Alex stifled a small giggle at the reintroduction. "Don't worry about it. How about we just... pick up when we left off?"

That was all Matt was able to pay attention to because the next thing he knew, he was being pushed up against the wall, River's lips pressing hungrily against his. She apparently felt no need for more formal greetings. 

He kissed her back, a bit sloppily but with just as much eagerness as she did. She was entirely different than Alex. Rougher and thrumming with untapped energy and wildness, her hands running ever every bit of him she could reach, quickly followed by the scratch of her perfectly-manicured nails. They drew apart briefly to shove his shirt over his head and then latch on to each other again. She enjoyed herself scraping lightly over his chest and twirling teasingly over his nipples. Her teeth nipped at his lips, scraping and pulling at his skin and running her tongue over the backs of his teeth, taking complete possession of his mouth. 

After a minute of frantic snogging, they broke apart and her hands went instantly to his crotch, cupping him boldly in one hand and starting to trail her fingers over him while her lips went to work peppering kisses along his jaw. Matt bit back a groan, the feel of her hand on him already beginning to take his breath away, even through his layers of clothing. He closed his eyes against the sensation, trying to think of a way to avoid coming embarrassingly quickly. He may not have a problem getting hard again, but being on such a hair trigger and letting loose so very quickly with so little stimulation would not be something he'd be able to live down. He fought to think of something to distract from her fingers trailing shapes over his clothed length as she opened the button of his trousers and started working his zipper down.

"How did you know..." he panted, trying to resist the need to gasp for air as her hand slipped inside his pants, fingers finally coming into contact with his heated flesh, "that Alex and I were doing anything in the loo?"

She shot him a grin as her hand pumped his length expertly, yanking a moan from his throat. "Your lips were all swollen. Not to mention other parts of you. Dead giveaway," she said happily. Her thumb swiped over his head, smoothing the first drops of precum leaking from him into his skin.  His hands clenched into fists at his sides. "Now let's see just how identical you and my husband really are."

River then slid herself elegantly to the floor, her head perfectly positioned in front of his crotch. Matt gasped breathlessly down at her, anticipating her next move. Sure enough, her hands grabbed hold of his waistband and slid both his jeans and boxers down to the floor in one go, allowing his erection to spring free.

With River now on the floor examining him, Matt's view back over to the sofa was unobstructed. Alex was on the Doctor's lap, much as she'd been earlier in the evening, but even as he watched, he was pushing her back against the arm of sofa, hovering over her. Matt saw him slide her trousers down her legs, leaving her in only her knickers, which he buried his face in. A rush of heat slid down Matt's spine, accompanied by the somewhat sickening feeling of jealousy. He was watching his own face buried where he most desperately wanted to be, but it wasn't actually his face. It was the Doctor's. The thought was both arousing and painfully frustrating. 

"Like what you see, do you?" River asked him playfully. He'd actually forgotten for just a moment where he was. She must have been watching him watch the other two. Somehow that thought just made him even harder. "Don't worry, you'll have your turn soon enough. Patience is a virtue. Not something I've ever been very good at though, I'm afraid. You see, I'm absolutely dying to know if you and the Doctor will taste the same on my tongue. How about we find out?"

With that, she brought her tongue to him for the first time, stroking him slowly from base to tip. Matt's fists clenched harder and he gasped out loud. Her tongue flicked out, tasting his essence dripping freely from the head of his cock at this point before taking his whole crown between her lips and sucking. Pleased by the cacophony of noises coming from his mouth and the little unconscious twitches of his hips, she slowly allowed his length to slip further and further into her mouth. 

Matt looked down at her, watching her bob her head over his cock, and marveled at the site. River bloody Song was on the floor before him and had his cock in her mouth, her lips clamped tightly around him and a pleased hum coming from her throat. River Song, revered and infamous part-alien time traveler with the universe at her fingertips. River Song, who made Daleks beg and thousand year old Time Lords blush. River Song, who on more than one drunken night alone in his bed, Matt had stroked himself to release imagining in situations very similar to his current reality. It wasn't always just Alex he'd fantasized about, although the two were obviously irrevocably linked in his mind. River Song was every man's wet dream and all Matt could think on in this exact moment, was that he had her on her knees before him. 

As soon as he thought that, River hollowed her cheeks and pulled her head up and down over him. The wet, hot, impossible tightness over his throbbing flesh ripped a shaking, keening cry of pleasure from his mouth and sent his head thudding against the wall. The pressure was too much, the pleasure was too intense. He knew he most definitely could come just like that, eyes clamped tight, head pressed against the wall, and face turned upward to the gods, prayers he'd never before felt the need to whisper slipping from his lips as River's tongue worked actual, literal magic over him. The only coherent thought running through his brain in the moment was that he was determined to prolong the experience as long as humanely possible.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It would have been a lie if Alex were to claim that she approached the Doctor with no hesitation in her step. He was the same man she'd snogged and let feel her up not very long ago, but she'd thought he was an entirely different person at the time. She'd thought he didn't even exist then. To go back up to him again, knowing what his lips tasted like and what his hand on her breast felt like but now having to assign those qualities to a whole other person than originally was a very surreal experience. 

Nonetheless, when he'd given her a silly grin, held out his hand, and tried to reintroduce himself as if they were two acquaintances about to have drinks and not two... whatever they were to each other... about to participate in a night of debauchery together while his wife stood mere feet away eyeing Alex's coworker with intent, she felt a break in the tension. Relief and amusement flooded her and helped to bring on more of the confidence she'd mostly been faking up until now. 

And so she'd perched herself back on his lap, carefully this time, settling herself in place just right as he held her hand and helped steady her. He was smiling gently and invitingly at her, with none of the earlier heat and intensity she'd felt. As she place her hands over his chest and leaned in to place a small, careful kiss to his lips, she realized he was giving her the time and space to get fully comfortable with him. 

For a minute they explored each other, softly, slowly, but as soon as she opened her mouth to his questing tongue, the intensity of his kiss and touch rose. Before she knew it, he was lowering her back down onto the sofa, her head resting against the arm as he hovered over her. Her trousers came off and his head tucked itself between her thighs, inhaling her scent. Alex's breath caught in her throat as a rush of wetness pooled in her center. His fingertips trailed along the middle of her damp knickers, teasing her. The Doctor grinned naughtily up at her, obviously enjoying her shudders and the clenching of her cunt beneath his touch. 

"You know, I usually need to get River into the handcuffs before I can touch her like this. She's much more impatient than you, She'd have knocked my hand away and finished the job herself by now," he chuckled to himself. His thumb moved to press over her clit, but the touch was fleeting, not nearly enough contact to do anything but drive her even madder. 

The reminder of her counterpart sent her eyes searching for she and Matt. When she locked on them, she felt her stomach drop. River was on her knees before Matt, mouth working hungrily over his length. The sight was mesmerizing but at the same time, a fierce jolt of possessiveness shot through her. Right now, despite the Doctor's fingers on her and very pleasant shudders running through her, she found herself wishing she were in River's position. She felt the need to claim Matt as her own, which was utterly ridiculous since he was anything but. 

She felt the Doctor draw her knickers down her legs and position her so that one leg was draped over top on the sofa back while his elbow held her other knee to the side, spreading her as far as he could in the confined space they were in, giving himself as much room to work with. And yet still she found herself staring at the other couple mere feet away, listening to Matt's groans and gasps, the thud of his head when it knocked harshly against the wall, and imagined that it were her tongue making him feel so good. 

With a jolt, she felt Matt's eyes meet hers, the intensity of his gaze raking over her naked lower half coiling the spring inside her higher still. He watched the Doctor stroke between her legs, watched her as she gasped at the feel of his fingertip tip ever-so-briefly inside her dripping entrance. It made her feel better to know that even with his cock down the throat of River Song, he still had an interest in watching her, just as she'd been watching him.

The first stroke of the Doctor's tongue over her heated core sent all thoughts fleeing from her mind, even Matt and his heated gaze and his clenched fists and his whining, high-pitch moans. 

Maybe it was because it was an alien tongue, or because the alien in question had been around centuries worth of blocks, or maybe it was the rush from the whole insanity of the night, of this whole arrangement, or maybe it was just because it had been a while since she’d had anyone touch her, but Alex was instantly shouting at the ceiling. She wanted to shout a name but it felt too ridiculous calling out "Doctor". It made her feel like she was participating in some weird fantasy role play, even though the reality was way more fantasy than the pretend.

"Oh, you are lovely," she heard the Doctor whisper against her, his breath ghosting over her hot, sensitive core, making her shudder. He groaned in pleasure as he got back to work and tasted her, his tongue sliding curiously between her folds. She wondered if he was comparing her, shapes and taste and scent, to his wife. Then she wondered how she compared. If he could tell a difference or if he felt just at home, able to forget for just a moment that the woman beneath him was an entirely different one.

His tongue continued to explore her, every secret spot, testing what she liked and what she didn’t, which spots made her whine with need and which had her moaning. He found her entrance and rested his tongue there for a moment, unmoving, not pushing in or moving around it, enjoying again the opportunity to tease her. She could feel that damnable grin on his face. Alex gave a pointed thrust of her hips, urging him on, to move, to touch her, to do something but lay there and only let her need grow stronger and not quench it. She may be more patient than River, but even she had limits.

His tongue slipped inside her eagerly, plunging deep within her. She was unsure if Time Lords all had naturally longer tongues, or if it was just the way his body was built, but he seemed able to reach inside her deeper than anyone else before, his tongue reaching places she'd only been touched by fingers or penises before. If it was just him, she found herself idly wondering if Matt was built the same way.

He withdrew from inside her, stopping only to trace around her entrance gently a few times before withdrawing completely. She hadn't come yet, but the experience had been so intense, so all consuming,  that she actually welcome the few moments' relief he gave her now before he continued. Her heart rate slowed just to the point where it didn't feel like it would come bursting out of her chest.

This time, when the Doctor leaned back into her, his tongue gave her clit a firm stroke and she cried out, clenching one hand tightly in his hair while the other one was thrown up to grasp hold of her own. He circled her clit, toying with the hard, sensitive nub and sending her spiraling higher with each stroke. Her hips started to thrust up to meet his face, desperate for more contact, more pressure, just _more_.

When he brought his fingers up to just below his mouth and pressed two quickly inside her, she nearly saw stars. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

River's mouth was absolute _sin_. Matt had never had a blowjob that came close to equaling it in his life. The things she was able to do with her tongue defied all logic. And the way she was able to take all of him with no trouble whatsoever. All of his jokes over the years, the ones he probably shouldn't have made in public, had always been in good fun, but he really wasn't _small_. The fact that his whole length slid not just to the back of her mouth but all the way in and down her throat without any signs of discomfort or hesitation on her part was almost as hot as the way she was actually working him over. 

And yet, even through the foggy haze of bliss the wild woman before him was bestowing, he still found the ability to open his eyes and glance over to Alex every now and again. Despite the jealousy stabbing its way through his body at the picture of the Doctor's face between Alex's legs, he couldn't deny even for one moment that it was the most arousing sight he could imagine. Alex was spread out, one leg hooked over the back of the sofa and the other pinned open beneath the Doctor as his tongue and fingers went to work on her. She was gasping and moaning and gyrating and Matt found to his own shock, that he was selfless enough to be glad that someone was able to make her feel so good, even if that someone wasn't him. It did at least look like him. And he got to watch. And hopefully, at some point tonight, he's get a chance to make her feel just as good. 

For now though, River had seen fit to bring her hand up to his testicles. She smirked around his cock, still bobbing and twirling and sucking, but enjoying the jerk of his hips as she massaged his balls. His hands were now clenched tightly in her hair - he was honestly surprised she'd allowed that, but as soon as he'd worked up the nerve, she'd only encouraged him - and he was helping to guide her over his length. She didn't mind the occasional thrust deeper into her mouth, which certainly suited him because it was nearly uncontrollable the longer she continued. 

"Oh, _fuck_! Jesus God fucking-!" His head slammed against the wall again, two, three more times, the pain not even registering, only the thumping sounds and the feel of River's throat constricting as she swallowed around him and gave a pleased, vibrating hum.

He felt himself burning hotter, felt his release creeping its way down his spine and as it neared closer, he started thrusting faster, harder, mostly in time with River's movements, but sometimes, in his haste, in counterpoint, which only spurred him on more. He glanced down and saw his own cock slipping rapidly in and out of her stretched lips and the stain of her smudged lipstick on his skin. Alex's cries were suddenly echoing higher in his ears, her own ecstasy obviously beginning to encroach on her. 

It helped to send him flying higher, his mind racing, his blood boiling, his cock throbbing, burning with the rush of blood, and before he knew it, his hands were tightening in River’s hair. They no longer pulled her forward over him, but held her in place as spurts of his release shot down her eager throat, his shouted curses and desperate cries echoing through the room.

He slumped against the wall, gasping and eyes shut tight against the swell of sensation rushing through his body. A panicked disappointment rose within him that he'd allowed himself to come so early in the night. The thought that even when he eventually rose to the occasion again, his next orgasm probably wouldn't compare flitted through his mind, even as his softening cock slipped from River's smirking lips with a soft _pop_! He carded his fingers through the woman's hair, stroking her curls and the top of her head, hoping to express his delight and appreciation even as she continued licking up his length, cleaning up the remnants of his release. He let out a long shuddering sigh and hit his head against the wall once last time.

He looked down at River, whose eyes were trained on the look of pleasure still glowing on his face. "So? How'd it compare to him?" He didn't know whether he was referring to the physicality of his cock or the taste of it, but nonetheless, she didn't immediately answer, opting instead to merely lick her lips.

Even through his cloud of delirium and half-hearted disappointment, he was aware enough to hear the ringing, increasing cries coming from Alex's mouth. He looked over and saw, with a lurching jolt, that she had her eyes trained on _him_. Her legs were spread as far as they could go, the Doctor's lips were fastened tightly around her clit and his fingers were plunging deliciously inside her clenching heat, wringing screams and cries and moans from her throat, and right now, in this moment, her eyes were trained on _Matt_. He could do nothing but stare right back at her, projecting, he hoped, everything he wished he could say and do with only a look, even as she took that final plunge and came with a loud, unintelligible scream.

It was then, almost instantly when he heard her reach climax, that Matt was reminded that his disappointment over coming so early in the evening were entirely unfounded. At the sound of Alex's pleasure, orgasmic shrieks, his cock was already beginning to harden. 

As Alex came down from her high, River took that moment to slide back up Matt's body, her hands trailing everywhere, up his legs, over his hips, across his arse, side, shoulders, until they could grasp his face. She grinned leaned into his ear, whispering a response to his earlier question for only him to hear. "Why don't we let Alex be the judge of that?"

His head swam at the thought.

She turned her head, a filthy, devious smile lighting up her face, and kissed him ever-so-gently. Her lips barely grazed his, and even when he leaned into her and tried to deepen it, tried to slip his tongue into her mouth to get a taste of himself on her tongue, she resisted. Her kiss turned into a brief game of cat and mouse, her kisses teasing him, urging him to seek out more, while she continuously darted away. He had to settle for the faint traces of himself on her lips.

She broke away completely and took hold of his hand. She started to walk towards his bed, dragging him behind her enticingly. As they moved, he was treated to the image of Alex and the Doctor fumbling about on the couch. Alex was kissing him heatedly, her lips bruising across his doppelganger's as she tugged articles of clothing from his body. Braces her unsnapped, shirt button were undone, his shirt thrown over the back of the sofa to join his jacket. 

River turned back to Matt and positioned him next to the bed, before shoving him down onto one side. He landed with a bounce and expelled a puff of air from his chest. He turned to look at the other two and saw the Doctor now standing before Alex as the two of them flitted over the button and fly of his trousers. Matt couldn't help staring as they worked in tandem to shove them unceremoniously to the ground leaving him only in his pants. If Alex her to put her mouth on the Doctor, who from an outsider's perspective, especially without the clothes, was _Matt_ , well that was definitely something he'd give a limb to see. 

Everyone's fun was cut short just then, however, by River's authoritarian voice calling out. "Stop!" Three sets of eyes instantly snapped to River. Her lips curled excitedly, anticipating whatever it was she had planned next. "Doctor, if you could stand to be patient just a while longer, I think I'd like a turn with Alex for a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, there were two reasons I absolutely needed to risk potentially breaking a hole in the fabric of two universes," River said smiling, a charged, predatory look gracing her face, which only made the rush of excitement flood all the faster through Alex. "The first was having the two of them at once," she said with a nod towards the men, "And that's a very, very good reason and I've very much looking forward to it. But the idea of having you... oh, the idea of you was just too tempting to resist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. I hate to say it, but this is the last one i have fully finished. the next one is about halfway there. I hope to have it finished soon, but here's where I can't guarantee truly timely updates. And not to harp on it too much, but comments really do make me more motivated to write faster. Thanks for all your continued support so far! Enjoy!

When River sent the Doctor shuffling over to the other side of the room, Alex had to admit she'd initially been a bit disappointed. After the marvel he'd performed with that tongue of his, she'd wanted nothing more than to get her hands on him, her mouth, to return the favor in kind.

But then River was on her knees at her side and her hand was stroking up Alex's thigh and her delighted smile was inches from her face, and before Alex knew it, the flames of desire were stoking back to life inside her stomach. She remembered what had made her so eager to accept this strange, insane, surreal proposition. River. A person with her exact body. A character whose mind she had inhabited, whose mannerisms she'd crafted, whose life story she'd portrayed, who Alex felt she knew inside and out. River Song wanted to sleep with her, no doubt fueled by the same sort of thrilling curiosity to be with someone who not only looked exactly like you but who shared such an intrinsic part of herself. It was irresistible. 

"Oh, you are gorgeous," River praised, reverential appreciation coloring her tone as she allowed her gaze to sweep up and down Alex's half-naked form.

"Well, you're really not half-bad yourself," Alex allowed herself to joke, caught up in the whimsy and irony of admiring each other.

Any lingering disappointment over the loss of the Doctor or hesitance about this strange arrangement between them all went flying straight out the window the moment the other woman's lips flitted across hers. The touch was electric and sent a jolt sizzling down her spine, the touch of her lips and the stroking of her fingers teasingly up her thigh joining together to bring forth her own quickly-returning desire. 

She brought her hand up to touch River's cheek, the contour of her own facial structure feeling somehow _right_ beneath her hand. When River gave a tiny moan of happiness, Alex went ahead and slid her tongue across her lips, seeking permission to explore her more deeply. River opened herself up easily, grinning against her lips, allowing Alex entrance. 

Alex was a little surprised that River was letting her lead the kiss, the woman's brazen personality, even more so than Alex's own, leading Alex to expect her to kiss her more fiercely, to control every aspect of this encounter. Alex was perfectly happy leading the charge in their first kiss, but it felt strange, a little disappointing to be honest. A small part of her had been looking forward to being utterly dominated by her space traversing, gun-toting counterpart.

The second Alex's tongue stroked against River's, however, she had a pretty good idea why the other woman was drawing her in instead of pressing forward. The taste that hit Alex the very moment their tongues met was overwhelming and surprising, though maybe it shouldn't have been, and it made her head spin. Because instead of just the inside of River Song's mouth, there was something else, something musky and salty and just a little sweet, something she instantly knew the origin of despite never having tried this particular sample before. 

It was _Matt_. 

The remains of his essence were still on the other woman's tongue, inside her mouth, invading all of Alex's senses, making her eyes widen and her mouth plunder forth even more eagerly. She'd all but forgotten about Matt in those few moments she'd first enjoyed kissing River, but now that was simply impossible. Never in her life had she put her mouth on Matt and yet here she was greedily licking the remains of his orgasm from another woman's mouth. From her _own_ mouth. 

River chuckled softly against her lips. "He wants to know how he compares to the Doctor. I told him I'd let you be the judge of that," she murmured.

Alex's stomach jolted at the thought. There really were _two_ of them. And before the night was over, she'd get a taste - quite literally - of them both. The swell of heat propelling her sent her diving back into the intoxicating kiss.

River allowed Alex’s tongue plunder inside her, had no qualms about Alex's sudden spike of enthusiasm at the taste of her previous conquest. In fact, she was very obviously enjoying herself. Her lips were curled into a wicked grin against Alex's mouth, she was humming happily from the back of her throat, and her hands had both buried themselves deep within Alex's curls, pulling her closer and more firmly towards her, all the while meeting her greedy tongue with fervor. 

As the the taste of Matt dissipated, the kiss slowed. Not due to lack of interest - her interest in this particular encounter had very little to do with Matt, despite that firework-like surprise spurring her on. It was more a renewed interest in taking her time, exploring the other woman with the delicacy that this situation deserved, mapping it in her brain for a lifetime's worth of recollections, and of course, to slowly pass the baton of leadership over to River, where Alex felt, for now, it truly belonged. 

And true to form, after a minute more's worth of slow but purposeful kisses, River took hold of Alex's hands, got to her feet, and pulled her up off the sofa beside her. Much as she'd led Matt to the bed minutes before, now she led Alex. River laid herself down on the bed, back up against the headboard, legs stretched out, still covered tantalizingly by her dress, and hand extended invitingly.

Alex looked quickly around and could quite clearly see not only the Doctor standing beside the mattress, watching with a hungry look on his face, but Matt. He was laid out on the bed only a couple of feet away from where Alex now was, on his side facing them, watching avidly and idly stroking his erection. It was the first glimpse she'd gotten of it and it certainly didn't disappoint, but right now her focus was almost entirely on the the woman beckoning her closer. She'd surely get a chance to inspect him more closely later. 

She took the bait. Again, she grabbed River's outreached hand and allowed herself to be pulled onto the bed, knees on either side of the other woman's hips, and settled herself on her lap. Now sitting face-to-face, both Alex and River stared at the other, marveling at their own face, the touch of their own skin beneath their hands. Everything between them was identical. The swirls of out of control ringlets, bouncing everywhere with every tiny movement. The eyes, the same orbs of green and hazel, each set lit with the memories of a different life, of different struggles and loves and accomplishments, but looking for all the world to see as belonging to the same woman. 

River's hands stroked up Alex's thighs. She was still sensitive from the Doctor's demonstration and even a touch as seemingly innocent as that sent a shudder running through her. But River's fingers didn't linger. Instead, they continued their ascent, up over her hips and ribs, to catch on the hem of her blouse. "Now let's get you out of the rest of these clothes. You're still wearing _far_ too many."

Alex found this just a bit hypocritical, considering River was fully clothed, her dress still perfectly in place, but she let the other woman push her shirt over her head. It was tossed carelessly behind them. She was now clad only in her bra and River delighted both of them by cupping both of her breasts, squeezing just a little and rubbing fingers teasingly over her nipples, causing them to harden instantly. Alex bit back a moan and River's eyes gleamed. Before Alex knew it, her bra was off, flung aside just as carelessly as her shirt. 

But River wasn't touching her anymore, at least not in the way Alex was longing to be touched. No, her breasts were on full display to everyone in the room and River's hands were damnably back on her thighs. Her eyes, however, raked over Alex's form, making her squirm. Alex had never had a problem being naked in front of… well, anyone really. But in more intimate moments, personal experiences with a new partner, she usually felt a little bit of vulnerability the first time they laid eyes upon her. But this time, she knew it was pointless. This woman saw her naked body every morning when she looked in the mirror. The Doctor too, for that matter, every time he lay in bed with his wife. But River was different. Alex's body essentially _was_ her body. She knew every last inch of her like no one else, save for Alex herself. The thought sent a burst of heat flooding through her veins.

"You know, there were two reasons I absolutely needed to risk potentially breaking a hole in the fabric of two universes," River said smiling, a charged, predatory look gracing her face, which only made the rush of excitement flood all the faster through Alex. "The first was having the two of them at once," she said with a nod towards the men, "And that's a very, very good reason and I've very much looking forward to it. But the idea of having you... oh, the idea of you was just too tempting to resist."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Alex replied, licking her lips, fingers twitching on River's shoulders. "This is certainly an experience for the bucket list. Even if it does feel a bit like an exercise in narcissism," she finished with a small, airy laugh.

"Oh, darling, I would hope that by the end of the night, you learn a fair bit of narcissism is _nothing_ to be ashamed of."

And with that, River's lips were on her again, pressing, insistent, determined. As enthusiastic as she'd looked before leaning in for the kiss, River didn't kiss her with enthusiasm or eagerness. That would have implied a certain level of sloppiness, a lack of control, and if there was one thing Alex knew from years of being inside River's head, it was how very much in control she always was. 

Alex had kissed a number of women over the years, for one reason of another. For a role, for a laugh on set, just because she'd wanted to. But never before had it been this sort of kiss, where it was just the two of them, no characters, no charades, no hands wandering, purposeful and direct, to places that made her feel so wonderful, never before had there been any chance of it leading to anything more than a paycheck or a round of good natured-chuckling afterward. 

But River's hands were back up and cupping her breasts, this time devoid of a bra, and her head was lowering and - this was definitely leading to more. Not that she'd been under any delusions to the contrary when she'd entered into this arrangement. It had actually been the biggest selling point. After all, when faced with a carbon copy of themselves, who the hell wouldn't decide to give it a go?

_'And good Lord, was that a good decision,'_ she thought to herself right as River's lips closed around her aching nipple. She gasped and threw her head back, eyes shut tight and just _feeling_. The tongue swiping over the hard, puckered nub was hot and wet and determined, laving over sensitive flesh before sucking it into her mouth and sucking, all the while Alex could feel her filthy grin pressed into her skin. 

Unconscious of what she was doing, Alex's hand shot out to grip the back of River's head, pressing her more insistently into her chest. She moaned and ground down onto her lap, desperate for friction now, any friction, even just that found against the material of River's dress. That only worked for a mere moment, however, because when River slipped the now-swollen nipple from her mouth and feasted her lips and tongue on the one that had been neglected up until then, Alex felt like she would surely explode. Her back arched as she released a keening moan. The flood of sensation was building and she could feel the slickness between her legs dampening the dress over River's thighs. 

She needed more and she didn't want to be the only one being explored. Desperately, she tightened her hand in River's hair and pulled her back. What she found was River's delighted and sinful face grinning at her, but it was immediately covered by Alex's own desperate kiss. 

River obliged happily, sinking into yet another kiss and allowing their tongue and lips to slide over and around each other, the perfect syncopated rhythm pushing the both of them higher with every passing moment. Alex slid her hand down River's form, admiring each and every curve her hands found purchase on. She sometimes looked in the mirror and let the insecurities driven in by age and decades working in the plasticity of Hollywood eat away at her, make her long, even fleetingly, for less of her curves. But right here, with those very same curves on her exact frame, here, when they were on River and not just herself, simply begging to be touched and explored, they were absolutely perfect. 

It was when Alex slipped her hands to the other woman's back, searching for her zipper, that River resisted. The first time, she merely batted Alex's arm from her shoulder. The second time, still seemingly kissing her single-mindedly, she reached up, grabbed Alex's wrist, and firmly took it off her back. The third time, feeling bold, Alex tried resisting River's attempts to bat her away, reaching the limits on her patience and needing to get the bloody dress off. River, for her part, only chuckled against Alex's mouth, grabbed both of Alex's wrists, even the one laying innocently on her shoulder, and held them in place, up right in the air, next to Alex's own head. 

"I'm quite enjoying being clothed for the time being, Alex. You're just going to have to be patient and wait your turn," she whispered into her ear, her teasing, seductive tone sending another shudder and jolt of anticipation speeding down Alex's spine. "Now _behave_!" 

And the snogging continued, River's lips firm and demanding and ravenous, her hands still wrapped forcibly around Alex's wrists, holding them up in the air as their heads dipped in and out with the pulse of their frantic kisses. 

Normally, Alex took a much more hands-on approach to sex. Rarely was she one to sit back and merely let a partner do whatever they liked. She never would have thought being controlled by someone else would be so thrilling or arousing, not to this extent at least, but River Song apparently was teaching her quite a lot about what she liked tonight. Nonetheless, simply because she was so unused to this sort of dynamic, she couldn't help resisting just bit, testing the boundary lines and trying in vain to pull her hands away. But River, taking her cues from the matching smile adorning Alex's lips as they kissed and the fact that she was, indeed, still kissing back with just as much enthusiasm, held fast. 

Alex let out a confusing moan of pleasure and frustration, which River's mouth absorbed with glee. She chose that moment to flip them, using considerable more speed and strength than Alex herself possessed, and then grinned lasciviously down at her, chuckled laughs expelling from her chest between puffs of breath.  

"Oh no, no, dear. This is my chance to explore you _thoroughly_. Now just lay back and let me get on with it. It is my birthday after all. And if you're very, very good, I'll let you return the favor later." And with that, River started a trail down Alex's body.

And explore, she most certainly did. Every inch of Alex's body was studied and tested. The weight of her breasts, the slope of her side, River's fingers pressing just enough to count her rips. Fingertips, palm, lips, and tongue covered every bit of her torso, from the hollow of her throat right down to her quivering stomach, and it was there the only discernible difference between the two of them lay. Because though her daughter was now well on her way to entering her teenage years, the faint white scars she left behind lingered. These too, River's touch claimed, perhaps, even with a touch more reverence than other parts of her body. 

Alex hardly knew everything about River or her relationship with the Doctor. Hell, she didn't even know if she'd ever play this character again. She had as much as the scripts gave her, and despite directions to look fondly upon a cot, she had no concrete information on whether River and the Doctor had ever had children. She feels it's a topic that would never be explored on the show, left to the imaginations of all involved. But she couldn't help but wonder if maybe they did, or maybe they couldn't, or maybe they never wanted to, or maybe they would some day. She hadn't the faintest clue. She didn't even know where in their timestreams these two tonight hailed from, which was fine with her because the whole thing hardly made sense to her on a good day. But there was a definite tenderness when River pressed her lips against the scars left over from Alex's pregnancy.  She looked down and caught the other woman's eye, but found no discernible emotion or hint that could clue her in to the answer to her wandering questions. 

The moment of surprising consideration was broken when River descended even further, completely bypassing Alex's aching, dripping center, and paying attention to her thighs, and then her knees. Fingers trailed over her kneecaps and a quick tongue snaked out to taste the underside, earning her a small gasp from Alex.The back of the knee became the shapely form of her lower leg and then the exploration of each individual toe. Shuddering sighs were making their way from Alex's mouth on a near constant basis with all the attention, all the teasing, and she was almost frighteningly on edge, desperate for more with every new scrap of attention lain upon her. 

River started her journey back up, the return trip significantly more direct than the one down. Her tongue flicked out to taste the inside of Alex's thigh, pressing against the quivering, excited flesh, and Alex shut her eyes against the fresh flood of wetness rushing down between her legs. She turned her head and gasped, trying and failing to prepare herself for every new lick and kiss riding up her thigh, over her hip, and on top of her pubic bone. Each stroke teased her more, each stroke made her wetter and more eager for the other woman's tongue. It didn't matter that the Doctor's mouth had been on her a very short time ago. Tonight she was allowed to be a little greedy. 

At the thought of the Doctor, Alex was suddenly forcibly reminded that she and Alex were, in fact, not alone. The boys had been driven entirely from her mind for several minutes. How, she didn't quite know, since they were both breathing obscenely heavily, but that could be forgiven under the circumstances. 

Her eyes flickered open and the first thing she saw with her head angled up was the Doctor. He was on to the side of the bed, now sat back on the sofa, watching she and River's encounter with rapt attention as his hand was busy at work stroking himself through his pants. His face was fused in concentration but when he noticed her watching him, he gave a wide, encouraging grin and gave her an enthusiastic thumb's up gesture. 

She repressed a breathless laugh and let her gaze drop to the space right in front of her and jumped slightly in surprise. There, closer than she remembered him before, was Matt, practically inches away. He was still laying on his side, his top leg bent and foot flat on the mattress, giving him more room to work his hand over his erection.

It was then that River finally relented and let her tongue reach its destination. It slid wetly through Alex's sensitive folds, licking an eager stripe up the length of her and collecting her essence on her tongue.

Alex gave a loud, high-pitched moan, one hand reaching out and wanting to bury itself in the other woman's hair, but had enough clearheadedness to think better of it. River wanted the control here and that's exactly what she would get. Alex forced her hands to dig into the bedsheets instead, even as a swell of pleasure spiked through her.

She looked again over at Matt. Even now, wrapped in the pleasure bestowed on her by someone else, she was fascinated by his reactions to everything happening. She was startled to realize that his gaze was fixed on her. Only her. With barely a glance spared to the identical woman whose head was buried oh so deliciously between her legs. His fierce, steady eyes focused only on Alex, his gaze fixed squarely on her, avidly watching each micro-expression of bliss and pleasure steamrolling over her face as River's extremely talented mouth and fingers worked their magic on her. 

Her pants and moans and half-uttered curses were growing louder and more frequent. She wasn't quite ready to come again so quickly, half out of pure will to not end the encounter too early, but the continual build up was worth every last surreal feeling she'd had and every half-thought question as to her own sanity she would have after tonight for the rest of her life. And as utterly brilliant as River was, as much as this rendezvous with her fictional doppelganger was hitting every last pleasure point, every repressed and ridiculous fantasy she could imagine, it still wasn't the most surprising aspect of the night so far.

Instead, it was the sight of Matt, his long, bony fingers making firm strokes up his length and the faint grunts escaping his throat as he stared straight at her, that released the most conflicting and primal desires deep within her. Ironic, since despite all the hurdles she'd thought standing between them before tonight, he certainly was infinitely more achievable than the other two people in the room, one of whom had already brought her to an extremely satisfying climax, and another who was well on her way to doing so. 

She was just thinking that she'd really rather not explore that little peculiarity of her subconscious when the counter point of River's exploring flingers and questing tongue wrung a sharp cry from her lips, distracting her from her thoughts once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Matt was still a little half convinced he was dreaming. Because nowhere but his deepest, most filthy dreams, could his current situation ever actually occur. Alex Kingston, completely naked, barely two feet from him, with the head of an entirely identical and entirely fictional River Song buried between her thighs. Alex's gasping moans and River's lips, shining and devious and determined to get Alex off, and even the Doctor, sprawled across the sofa, his hand down his pants, stroking himself as he watched the captivating scene before him, just as Matt himself was currently doing. Except Matt's pants were long gone. 

But dream or not, he wasn't planning on wasting a moment of this night and the sight of the two women tantalizingly before him was too much to resist. With only a little effort, he managed to pry his hand from his throbbing erection and shifted up onto his knees. He scooted forward, closer to the entwined women and gingerly reached out a hand - only slightly trembling - to brush across River's arm, looped under Alex's leg. 

That earned him River's attention for only the briefest of moments, during which she flashed him a very approving grin, before settling her focus back on her previous task. Matt was more than fine with not holding her attention; he would much rather it stay on Alex, would much rather hear Alex's continued moans than drag River away from her. But maybe he would be able to make River moan a bit as well during her exploration of Alex.

He took the sign from River that paying _her_ a bit of attention would not be unwelcome and scrambled further down the bed. His blood rushed and gathered even more pressingly in his cock as he situated himself behind her. Of their own volition, his fingers reached out and stroked against River’s still-clothed back. They trailed reverently down the middle column of her spine, her dress not snagging across his skin at all. The bodice of the gorgeous black dress she wore was formfitting but flared out at her waist, allowing the flowing bottom half to drape down over her arse, which was poised perfectly in the air with her position crouched between Alex's thighs. 

He found himself staring, fingers twitching on her back. He couldn't help it. He'd stared at that arse more times than he could count - had even stolen a quick, teasing, grope a time or two. Except that that had been _Alex's_ arse, not _River's_ , identical as they may be. Right now, Alex was at the mercy of River's mouth and hands - and was certainly enjoying it, judging by the litany of moans - and River, in turn, was now within easy reach of his hands. There was no way he'd be able to keep his distance. He was completely sure she didn't want him to. 

Matt let his hands drop lower, down her back, over her ribs and hip, until he was able to take one plump cheek of her arse in each hand and squeeze. He heard her give a delighted little hum of approval. She'd been making happy sounds of pleasure the whole time she'd been going down on Alex, so he couldn't be entirely sure, but this sound seemed different, most pointed, aimed at him, and he interpreted that as her full approval of his progression. 

He took the hem of her dress in both hands and threw it up over her waist, baring that delectable arse of hers to his hungry eyes. It probably shouldn't have surprised him to find that she wasn't wearing any knickers. His hands attacked her arse, now nothing in the way of his eager palms and her heated skin. He squeezed and kneaded and trailed his fingers over every last inch he could explore, unsure if it was River's arse or Alex's in his mind, but considering the circumstances at the moment, he figured it didn't really matter. It was incredibly sexy. 

His hands rose and his hips gravitated forward, bringing his cock into contact with her arse. The dizzying pleasure of skin-on-skin contact pulsing through his erection sent a spike of need through the rest of him. 

He pulled back and thrust against her backside again, then dropped and draped himself across River's back with a strained gasp. River, single-minded in her determination to worship Alex, didn't let herself get distracted from that pursuit, but her back did arch enticingly against Matt, and her arse pressed more insistently against his cock, creating more friction that left him breathless. 

His mouth trailed along the exposed part of her shoulder and up her neck, pressing heated, open-mouthed kisses there and biting down over her pulse point. Bent over like he was, he suddenly realized just how easy it would be to slide his cock just a few inches down and thrust inside River and how easy it would be to crane his neck and help her in bringing Alex off with his tongue. Both options, especially when considered in tandem, were nearly irresistible, but he stopped himself. As much as he wanted to bury himself deep inside the vixen under his hands or get even a fleeting taste of Alex Kingston on his tongue, he wanted even more just to watch the two of them together without taking a direct role. He had the perfect view right where he was.

Just as he thought that, he looked up, shook his fringe out his eyes, and made eye contact with Alex. Her face was a picture of pleasure and wantonness, her mouth open to allow her cries to fly out and echo in his ears, but her eyes in this moment were open, staring back at him while being worked over by someone else. And it wasn't even for the first time tonight. 

Matt thrust against River's arse again, unable to hold himself back completely anymore. With Alex staring at him like that, naked and sweaty and moaning in pleasure, her fictional counterpart's tongue teasing and stroking between her thighs, exactly where Matt wished he, himself, could be, the only thing he found himself capable of was grinding and thrusting himself against the woman actually beneath him. He didn't know how long he'd have to - or could - wait before taking one of them, but for now, this was keeping him from completely losing his mind with lust. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Matt saw the Doctor, who he'd almost entirely forgotten about in these last minutes, get up off the sofa. Matt felt him approach bed, and before he knew it, the Doctor was crawling up onto the bed on his hands and knees, inching towards Alex with a look of open-mouthed desperation. He was very obviously feeling left out, which Matt could certainly understand. If he'd been the one standing off the the sidelines, still unable to touch or even be near, he'd have gone mad.

Mat watched avidly as nimble fingers reached out and caressed Alex's chest. The Doctor started at her collar bone and worked his way down, fingers grazing over her skin, palms enveloping the weight of her breasts, thumbs brushing over her peaked nipples. Alex's moans of appreciation increased as her eyes shifted from where they'd still been focused on Matt over to the Doctor. Her back arched and curses flew from her lips - though he got the impression that was more to do with River’s handiwork than the Doctor's in that moment - and her fingers clenched in the sheets beside her. 

The Doctor allowed his ministrations to continue on for a few moments more before leaning away from Alex. He moved just far enough to give himself room to hook his thumbs inside his pants and pull them down off his hips impatiently. He was apparently unable to wait a second longer before getting some sort of relief himself - he had certainly been the most left out of the groups thus far - because he instantly shuffled forward on his knees, eager to get back to Alex, and in his haste, ended up getting caught in the pants still twisted around his knees and falling face-first across Alex's prostrate body, barely managing to break his fall with an outstretched hand and avoid crushing her.

After a few moments of concerned confusion, where even River broke from her dedicated task to ensure all was well and everyone was still breathing, the Doctor sheepishly kicked his tangled boxers from his ankles and shuffled back over to Alex. Matt figured she had to know what the Doctor was expecting because as soon as he was within reach, one hand stroking his erection and the other one holding it in place as he leaned in closer, her eyes darkened and her mouth widened, welcoming the tip of his cock into her mouth. 

Matt's eyes bugged and the intensity of his hips humping up against River's arse increased. If he didn't know any better, if this newfound sense of surreal reality hadn't already taken root in his mind, he'd have believed he was watching himself get a blowjob from a very eager and enthusiastic Alex. But instead it was the Doctor living out Matt's own fantasies, which he had to admit was only fair, because a very short time ago, Matt had had the very enticing lips of the other man's wife wrapped around _him_. (Not that Alex was in anyway his, so the analogy wasn't quite fitting, but still.) The image before his eyes was fascinating and arousing and it was all Matt could do not to die of arousal right there on the spot. 

He reached down, fingers exploring, reaching for River's warm center, anticipating the wetness he knew he'd find between her legs. He hit his mark, fingers slipping through her seeping arousal, and he wasn't in the least bit disappointed. River's sound of approval part of an echoing train - her moan against Alex made Alex moan, and with her mouth still housing a very enthusiastic Doctor, he was hardly silent either. Matt grinned to himself, just a bit proud of causing the chain reaction. 

His fingers continued to explore. He trailed over her clit before delving two fingers quickly inside her, hardly taking the time to fully prepare her. She was already dripping and arching back against him, her moans hadn't abated in the least despite her continued determined lapping at Alex's clit. If her own fingers hadn't been currently busy on the woman before her, Matt was pretty confident they would have been at work on herself. He was just providing an extra hand. Besides, if there was one thing about River Song Matt was confident about, it was that she almost certainly liked a bit of roughness in bed. 

His fingers scissored out of the gyrating woman now practically riding his hand and he found himself steadily watching her handiwork on Alex. Matt didn't know how Alex had lasted this long. It hadn't been an insignificant amount of time since River had started to go down on her and she'd kept up a near-constant litany of shrieks, curses, and moans from the first touch. But now, she certainly seemed to be getting closer. Her cries were coming closer together and her knuckles were white where they were clenched around his sheets. 

He wasn't the only one to notice the slight change in Alex's reactions, because the Doctor was similarly panting harder, thrusting his hips rhythmically into her mouth, establishing the pace for the both of them since Alex was unable to due to the positions they were in. He was staring down at her the whole time - in the moments his eyes weren't clenched shut in pure bliss at least. Matt finally saw him crouch down, carefully and only slightly so as to not disrupt Alex's ability to pleasure him, and place his hand on the back of River's head. His fingers tangled in her curls, took a grip, and pushed her more firmly against Alex, encouraging his wife to continue in her pursuits to get Alex off, harder and faster, and _Jesus fuck_ , Matt was absolutely positive he was going to explode. 

He hadn't planned on it, not in this moment, not specifically, but he simply couldn't wait any longer. The grinding, thrusting motions against River's arse was currently acting more as a tease than anything else. He needed to get off and he needed to have the woman in front of him. He felt like he would quite literally die if he didn't slide his aching-fit-to-burst cock the few inches down to find respite within the frightfully sexy space vixen before him. 

He pulled his hand away, took hold of River's hips more firmly with one hand, and with the other, positioned himself directly at her entrance. He paused for just a couple of seconds, giving her time to express any disapproval or hesitation - maybe she'd planned on actual shagging for later? - but she did nothing of the sort. Instead, she merely thrusted her hips back. Just a fraction of an inch, not enough to actually impale herself on his length, just enough to encourage him on.  He got the distinct impression she wanted him to be the one to take the literal plunge. Matt had never before seen a more clear-cut silent representation of the words "fuck me" in his life.

Not one to ignore such an enticing invitation, he pressed himself up against River's entrance more firmly, placed his second hand on her hip, securing his hold on her, and with one effortless but oh-so-delicious thrust, he slid inside her wet and welcoming heat. 

River gave an actual cry of pleasure as her constricting walls embraced his girth, stopping in her ministrations over Alex, even if only for the briefest of moments. She stilled completely and he felt an intake of breath flow inside her frame and then be slowly let out like the air in a ballon. She didn't seem to need the time to adjust, but he stayed still for a few seconds, allowing the both of them to simply relish in the feeling of being joined. 

He never would have thought anything like this could ever be possible outside of his filthiest dreams, but here he was, _fucking_ the _actual_ River Song. As she fucked the _actual_ Alex Kingston. Who was spread out on _his_ bed receiving what looked to be - and in his own experience certainly was - sublime attention from the other woman as she simultaneously had the actual living, _breathing_ clone-of-himself Doctor kneeling over her and thrusting into her mouth. 

The only thing Matt could think as he pulled his hips back and pushed his way back inside River, was that things could not possibly get any more surreal or any more perfect. Pleasure skyrocketed up and down his spine with each increasingly-paced thrust of his hips. He quickly found himself unable to hold back, way too eager to make himself try to stretch the encounter out any. Quickly, he found himself pounding relentlessly against River's arse, thoroughly enjoying the slapping of skin each time their flesh was brought together. 

Almost instantly, he realized that with every frenzied, powerful thrust he gave, River was propelled even more into Alex's cunt. Between his thrusts, the Doctor's helpful grip, the arching thrusts of Alex's hips, and River's own natural enthusiasm, it was any wonder River was able to get enough space or time to breathe at all. ' _Maybe she isn't_ ', he found himself thinking. She was part Time Lord after all. Maybe she joined the Doctor in having a respiratory bypass and was simply opting to not breathe at all while pleasuring Alex. Matt envied the ability if true. If - when, hopefully, at some point tonight - he found himself in the same situation, he didn't think he'd find breathing to be that big of a priority with the bounty that would be resting before him. 

His thrusts sped up even more at the thought and he couldn't help thinking that they were currently all moaning nearly in unison, four sweaty, frenzied individuals, two groups of utterly identical people, all entangled with one another in the frantic race to earth-shattering orgasms. There was no way that anything would ever quite be able to compare to this experience.

In the end, not to anyone's surprise, Alex was the first one to break. After having held up spectacularly well and holding off on her impending orgasm , certainly having attempted to prolong the experience as long as possible, Alex came with a series of progressively higher-pitched but more muffled squeaks, finally coalescing in one loud and utterly uninhibited shriek, her own hand finally shooting out to tangle with the Doctor's where it lay buried in River's hair. 

Still holding the Doctor's straining cock in her mouth, she somehow found the wherewithal to continue her ministrations over him, after only a moment of breathless recuperation. Matt watched as the Doctor bent his knees and brought himself even closer down to her frame, his hips moving along with their rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of her plump, red lips, still so eager looking despite the shudders from her own orgasm still coursing through her.  

River, her work done, was finally able to rest her hands and her mouth and settled now for resting her forehead on Alex's pelvis, maintaining her place between the other woman's still-spread legs. Matt continued to propel himself inside her clenching heat, more and more desperate to come with each frantic movement, with each utterly filthy image of the other three boring into his eyes. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out for, and his only consolation was that River already seemed on the verge of release anyway. 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he dimly registered the sound of the Doctor crying out in pleasure. Matt forced his attention back up to the scene before him rather than his inner thoughts, and was met with the utterly arousing sight of the Doctor thrusting swiftly into Alex's eager mouth, one hand buried in her hair and one still in River's identical curls. Within seconds, the other man's frame was slumping over and his shining cock came slipping from Alex's lips as he gasped desperately for breath. As he withdrew, just a couple of drops of his release dripped from the head of his cock and painted Alex's lips. Her tongue darted out to lick it away and in that instant, Matt felt his balls tighten up close to his body and he knew he was done for.

He was just able to recognize River's upturned head watching the same sight he just had and a cry ripping from her lips as she rocked back against him. He wasn't entirely sure whether her orgasm had just been a matter of lucky timing or if she'd been set off by the exact same visual trigger as he, but in that moment he was grateful, no matter the reason, because in the exact same second his pace sped up and became more erratic, his grip turned bruising, and a cascade of crying curses flew unrestrained from his lips. He shot himself off inside River and held her arse so that it was pressed up against him, neither of them able to move an inch until their nearly simultaneous orgasms had started to abate, both of them eager to wring every last drop of pleasure from it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gonna be honest," Matt said, his arm still covering his face, "I don’t know that I can think of a whole hell of a lot that can top that."
> 
> At his words, a series of flashes raced through Alex’s mind, all serving as proof that she certainly could think of a number of things which could still beat what’s already happened. And the very first one of them involved the woman whose head was still between her legs. 
> 
> "Well, I think I can." She was done playing the passive participant tonight. She had certainly spent enough time on her back this evening to warrant a bit of reshuffling. "I believe it’s my turn now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY it's been so long! This chapter gave me unending trouble. I'm still not fully satisfied with it, but I've been assured it's all in my head. So hopefully thats the case and it lives up to expectations and makes the wait worth it. I truly hope to have the next chapter up in a much shorter period of time than this one took. Thanks for the continued support and love! And remember, i live off feedback!

Time itself seemed to stand still, the room awash in gasping breaths and heaving chests, but no one in their tangled heap of limbs seemed capable of any other movement. Alex sunk into the silence of the moment, such a marked changed from the cacophony of only moments ago. There was a certain euphoric bliss that came from the four of them, surreal group that they were, collapsed in a heap on the bed trying to catch their breaths and get their bearings after the cascade of shuddering orgasms. 

The silence, however, was broken shortly after the thought passed Alex’s mind by a low, chucking laugh. Only the direction from which the sound came told her that the man laughing was the Doctor rather than Matt, but it hardly mattered, because a few seconds later, River joined her husband in breathless laughter that Matt shortly followed her into, and before Alex knew it, she too was joining in on this absurd and contagious case of the giggles. She didn’t know what it was, she somehow doubted any of them did, but there was something objectively hilarious and obviously absurd about their current entanglement. 

The sound was light and comforting as it rang out around them, filling the room with sounds of joy and disbelief and relief. All of a sudden, Alex regained the use of her fingers and allowed them to stroke soothingly over the hand of whoever was closest, and at this point it could be any of her three current partners. She couldn’t be bothered to turn her head and look, far too interested in getting the last of her uncontrollable giggles out. 

"Not gonna lie," she heard Matt, judging from the fact it came from Alex’s left instead of her right, where the Doctor was, say, "I had a healthy sense of skepticism going into this, but that was fucking brilliant." He spoke through his continued laughter, his chuckles continuing for several seconds after he finished speaking before trailing off. He let his head drop to the mattress next to Alex’s hip, his arm slung over his eyes in contentedness. 

River, still resting with her head between Alex’s spread thighs, let out a louder, but deeper, significantly more enthused chuckle than she’d been letting out only moments before. "And to think, the night is still young."

"Gonna be honest," Matt said, his arm still covering his face, "I don’t know that I can think of a whole hell of a lot that can top that."

At his words, a series of flashes raced through Alex’s mind, all serving as proof that she certainly could think of a number of things which could still beat what’s already happened. And the very first one of them involved the woman whose head was still between her legs. 

"Well, I think I can." She was done playing the passive participant tonight. She had certainly spent enough time on her back this evening to warrant a bit of reshuffling. "I believe it’s my turn now." She let her voice drop, every ounce of laughter now drained from her tone, letting her deadly seriousness shine through instead. She carded her fingers through River’s hair, meeting the other woman’s eyes with a telling gleam. 

"I’m liking the sound of this already," River said with a salacious grin, allowing Alex to direct her body up closer to her. She allowed Alex's quivering but confident hands to finally peel her dress from her body and toss it to the floor. Alex moved herself as well, which required dispelling the Doctor’s very content arm from her abdomen and even accidentally whacking Matt with a stray thigh as she moved. She sat herself up against the headboard, legs spread out in front of her and pulling River closer in until the other woman was sat in the V between her legs, her back to Alex’s chest and her own legs spread out deliciously in front of her. "So, Alex, you’ve got me right where you want me. What do you plan to do now?"

If she were honest with herself, Alex didn’t know exactly what her next move was. Her imagination was running slightly wild with her at the moment and all the thoughts soaring through her head were blending together in one big, enticing, filthy mess. She wanted to explore the other woman, as River had explored her. But the position they were in now, as appealing as it was, meant that much of River’s body was hidden from her eyes, so she would just have to be a little creative. 

She started at River’s collarbone, shaky fingers gliding slowly across sweat-slicked skin, just getting a feel for touching River, of the sensation of running her hands over her own body when it wasn’t actually her own. And there were in fact differences between them, Alex noted. She wasn’t particularly self-conscious about her body, but she could tell the places where she and River differed quite easily, only instead of casting doubt upon herself, they only made her more eager to learn more about River just by exploring her. 

Her hands trailed down to graze against the softness of River’s breasts, cupping them both in her hands, feeling the weight of them as she placed her nipples between her fingers, twisting and pulling, alternating the amount of pressure she used every few seconds. It was how Alex herself liked to be touched, one of a few ways at least, and she was pleased to discover that River enjoyed the same, judging by the hitched moan escaping her and traveling to Alex's ears. River’s breasts were exquisite, sitting just a bit higher than Alex’s own, feeling just a little firmer in her hands. It’s not something a random observer or probably even a frequent lover would notice, but Alex knew her body extremely well and the minute differences jumped out at her almost immediately. 

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the side of River’s neck, stopping to suck a bright red mark right where she herself always felt the most sensitive. The action made her own stomach tighten, a rush of heat flooding through her as her lips touched soft skin over a rapid double pulse. She felt River shudder under her mouth and released her, opting, instead, to tuck her chin over the other woman’s shoulder, better able to see what her hands were doing. She felt River’s hand come up to latch onto the back of her neck. Alex didn’t know whether it was to encourage her hands further or just to have something to do with her own, but River’s hands in her hair instantly spurred her on further. 

Her hands almost reluctantly left River’s breasts, and began their slow descent down. She tried to touch nearly every inch, unable to get quite the close and personal look River had gotten of her earlier, but the view was still a sight to behold and the touch memory was something that would surely stay with her for life. She moved her hands from River’s chest to her arms, noting the increased muscle on River’s frame, to her hands, small and capable, as Alex’s were. The curve of her hip was identical, the feel of her sides almost like giving herself a hug. River’s stomach was tighter, firmer in a more noticeable way than the difference in their breasts, untouched by the experience of having a child, as Alex’s body had, however long ago it may have been. The dissimilarities still weren’t in any stand out way, but when she touched the other woman, Alex could feel the difference. In that moment, she was reminded of how only a litter earlier, River had seen the marks left over from her pregnancy, only to duck her head and press tender lips to them. Her mind filled with a stampede of questions she knew she’d never ask but nonetheless burned to know the answers to. 

Forcing her curiosity to the back of her mind, Alex forced her hands further still, mapping River’s body with her fingerprints, touching her in all the places she herself enjoyed, curious to compare their sensitive spots. Most of them, River responded as she expected, though the moments Alex was caught by surprised with a lack of reaction or a sudden one where she hadn’t been expecting, only piqued her interest higher. 

Alex had spend many a night alone in her bed, at the mercy of her own fingers. She could clearly remember the exact way her skin would shiver under her touch, the way her toes would curl and her legs would shake when she was on the very edge of orgasm. She was excited to give River those same sensations. So excited, in fact, that she could feel her own wetness between her legs and wondered if she would reach orgasm herself during this phase of the evening. The mental aspect was just as important as the physical, and right now, her thoughts and emotions were going haywire.

When her fingers finally dipped between the other woman’s legs, Alex thinks to her self that with the position they’re in, it’s almost as if she _were_ alone in her bed. River’s back to her chest, legs splayed wantonly between her own, chests heaving in near unison, it was almost possible to forget River was there at all, until her fingers found their mark and the other woman’s hips bucked under her touch. 

What Alex found between River’s thighs shocked her into momentary stillness, though by all logical reasoning, it shouldn’t have. After all, it had only been a mere handful of minutes since Matt had come, bucking and grunting into the woman now at Alex’s own mercy with no barriers in place to prevent his sticky release from coating her fingers as she ran them teasingly through River’s folds. She slowly dragged her fingers through the ruinous mess he’d left behind, contemplating the sensation, mind racing and all the more turned on, by River and Matt both in equal measure. 

River must have realized exactly what it was causing Alex to pause in her exploration of where she wanted to be touched most. Alex’s fingers are still trailing teasingly through the other woman’s folds, savoring the feel of the combined sticky-slipperiness of River and Matt together, when River, through her low, breathy moans, said, "You like that, don’t you? You like that he came inside me - and that you’re now about to dive on in yourself." River’s hips moved along with Alex’s sliding fingers, in a constant search for friction as her gasping, sinful words escaped her lips. "I bet you can’t wait to have your own turn with him, to have him fill you up just as _wonderfully_ as he did me. I can certainly see what you see in him. Honestly, I’m surprised you’ve waited this long to get your hands on him." 

It was a strange feeling to be goaded and teased by her own voice, especially when River’s words were in fact having such a profound effect on Alex. They only made her intense need, for River, for Matt, for the bumbling Doctor who shared his appearance, grow into a beast she hardly knew how to control. Her insides clenched uncontrollably and she had to stop her hips from bucking up into River’s arse, desperate for friction of any sort to relieve the aching need she felt. And River wasn't even done speaking just yet. 

"But don’t worry, dear, you’ll get your chance. I dare say you’ll have to wait a bit longer though. I’m afraid I still rather demand your attention for the moment. And besides, you’ll have to wait your turn. Your Matt looks a little busy at the moment."

Mind clouded in a haze of arousal and lust, it took Alex a moment to process exactly what River said. She looked up, surprised, and turned to look at her left side. She’d honestly forgotten the men were still actually in the room with them, still sharing space on the bed in fact. Though that wasn’t entirely true. Matt was still on the bed, sitting up, legs dangling over the edge and legs spread. Between his knees knelt the Doctor, upright and eager. When the two had become entangled with the other, Alex had no clue, but as she watched the Doctor kiss Matt with a slow, careful, but burning intensity, she simply forgot exactly what it was she had been doing before the captivating sight distracted her. 

River had obviously enjoyed the visage of the men together just as Alex had judging by the bright and wicked gleam in her eyes, but soon the need between her thighs must have grown until it forced itself into her top priority spot. Her nails dug into the back of Alex’s neck and her hips thrusted upward pointedly, obviously encouraging Alex’s fingers to get a move on and jerking her attention back to the moment at hand. Never one to disappoint a partner for too long, Alex forced her attention away from Matt and the Doctor and did the only sane and rational thing she could think of: she slowly slipped two fingers deep within River.

She’d never touched another woman like this before. And while the argument could be made that this hardly counted as touching anyone other than herself, the sensation was wholly different. Now, when her fingers went to work, she wasn’t the one on the receiving end of pleasure. The wet heat, the clamping muscles around her fingers weren’t her own and it wasn’t her gasps of pleasure ringing in her ears. River was a person, a woman in her own right, despite appearances, and at the moment her pleasure was entirely in Alex’s very adept hands, a thought which only excited her all the more. 

She takes her time working River up, much to the other woman’s obvious frustration. First, she just explored with her fingers, cataloguing how they compare on the inside. It feels, especially with the position they held, eerily similar to a solo session, to sitting up against her headboard and pumping her fingers within her own dripping depths. She curls her fingers just exactly where she would when touching herself, and-

"Oh God, yes, darling, yes, right there! Oh, I _love_ it!"

She’d obviously found her mark. 

Alex pumps her fingers in and out of River, slowly at first, but soon enough, River’s frustration and Alex’s own patience give way and she quickly builds up her pace. She’s properly fucking her and with each passing second, Alex’s own breath is quickening, her spine is tingling, and the space between her legs gest ever more slick. All the while, River is obviously feeling particularly verbose, as she doesn’t stop talking all the way through the thrusts, her words of encouragement and filth only pausing long enough to let out moans of pleasure and gasps for breath as Alex works her higher. 

"It feels like my own fingers at work. You’re a bloody angel, darling. I - _ah!_ I always wondered what this would be like- always hoped I’d get this sort of opportunity, and- _fuck_ , Alex, you are living up to every expectation I had."

She can tell that River is on the edge, her hips moving, thrusting up, trying to _take take take_ more of Alex’s fingers. Alex feels an odd but all-consuming sense of pride that she has brought this legend of a woman to the brink of orgasm, that she has been able to maneuver through the confusing haze of touches that they both enjoy and find the ones unique to River alone. But there are more things she wants to experience with River before she lets her ride that high of breathtaking release, and so she forces herself to bring her fingers to a sudden and complete stop. 

Ignoring River’s frustrated curses and continued thrusts, Alex clears her throat pointedly, trying to get the attention of one of the men to her side. They are still entwined, kissing enthusiastically, but now the Doctor has moved in even closer, his chest pressed against Matt’s torso, even from his place on the floor between his knees. With the angle they’re at, she can just see Matt’s half-hard erection through the small gap between their lower bodies. She really hates to break them up; she’s altogether fascinated by just how far Matt is willing to go with the Doctor and they do make such a pretty sight together, but there’s something she needs. 

She waited until the pair broke apart, busying herself with stroking her fingertip idly through River’s drenched folds. Once Matt and the Doctor separated, looking dazed and a bit confused, as if they’d forgotten she and River were present as well, and then said, "I honestly hate to interrupt, but Doctor dear, there’s something I’ve been very curious about." She paused to place a very deliberate kiss to River’s neck, feeling a surge of victory when she moaned and struggled in her arms a bit more at the teasing contact. "I was wondering if you’d be so kind as to fetch that screwdriver of yours?"

There was silence for a moment, during which the only movement was that of the Doctor and Matt turning their heads back to stare at each other, dumbstruck. In near synchrony, they turned back to stare at the sight of Alex and River before them. The Doctor’s eyes gleamed with joyful, aroused eagerness. He then jumped up, tripping over his own bandy legs, presumably to fetch his sonic from the jacket he’d thrown over the back of the couch. While he busied himself with that, Alex took the opportunity to push River to the bed beneath her, all spread out and lovely and all the more visible for Alex’s eyes to feast upon. She crawled over top of her and planted herself on the other woman’s thighs, straddling her legs and leaning over her prostrate body.

"I wasn’t expecting such a dominant side, dear. I must admit, I’m _loving_ it. You’re rather innately good at this, but I imagine that’s to have been expected, yes?" River crooned salaciously as she stared back up at Alex. If she were honest with herself, Alex was more than a little surprised herself. Not that she’d never played the dominant role in the bedroom before. Quite the contrary, she rather enjoyed it. But if you’d asked her just a few hours ago who would be the more aggressive and physically commanding lover between she and River Song, Alex always would have assumed River to have taken the lead role. But instead, River had been soft with her, slow and carful as she first explored and then pleasured Alex with her fingers and mouth, while Alex was now the one initiating positions and teasing and bringing in the use of toys that had featured in some of her dirtiest fantasies. Maybe because she sensed that Alex needed to be led into the experience by the hand in order to feel more confident in the matchup, while River was obviously ready for anything brought her way, had traveled all this way and orchestrated this insane night for the sole purpose of ending up exactly where she was now. 

"Well I wasn’t exactly expecting to have my way with the _character_ I play tonight, so it’s only fitting that you have some surprises of your own tonight, _sweetie_." 

Her use of the nickname fitted Alex with an extra dose of confidence which sent her into doing a bit of proper exploring she hadn’t been able to in their former position. Like this, Alex could clearly see the bounty set before her, and oh, this was what she’d always secretly wanted to experience. She thanked whatever higher power in the universe that enabled the walls between worlds to break and dropped River and the Doctor into her lap. 

From the front, Alex was able to properly appreciate the sight of River’s heaving chest, the lines of her neck as she gazed up at her, energized anticipation and errant need blanketing her features. The details on the canvas that was River’s body were laid bare to Alex’s trained eye, scouting the things about her that made her distinctly River. The scars that speckled her flesh, marks left behind from various battles and vicious entanglements. The more obvious muscles, on her arms, her legs, her shoulders and torso. Alex was hardly out of shape herself, but River’s body was forged from a life of running and it showed in the definition of her body, only just perceptible, but there. The marks of age that Alex had begun to notice on her own face in recent years were conspicuously absent on River’s. The slightest pang of jealousy flitted through Alex at the thought, but she forced it hastily away. Ageless aliens with two hearts was hardly a fair subject to compare herself to, similarities be damned. 

The sound of someone clearing his throat, the hesitance audible, distracted Alex from further thoughts. She turned her head quickly to find the Doctor stand at her side, gaze lowered to the bed where she and River lay, his hand outstretched and offering up the prize she’d requested. She twisted to take it from him, brushing her fingers across his palm as he shot her a wink and quietly said, "It’s a psychic interface. Just point, think, and hit that button right there." 

Sounded easy enough. She shot him a look of thanks before turning back to River. The other woman lay beneath her, elbows supporting her upper body as she looked up at Alex, eyes focused on the tool in her hands. Judging by the look on her face, Alex could tell her assumption had been right. She held the sonic upright in her fist, concentrated, and felt the buzzing sensation shoot up her arm. 

"You see, I knew I was right," she said gleefully. "There’s no way this thing didn’t have a vibrator setting. You two have had some fun with this, haven’t you?" She eyed the sonic wickedly, letting her gaze rove over the long, phallic-shaped object with interest before decisively setting it aside. She had plans for it, exciting plans, plans that made her stomach clench with the mere thought. But they could wait just a couple of minutes more. River would simply have to prove her resilience while Alex wandered down her mental checklist. 

The Doctor had wandered back over to Matt, this time perched on the bed beside him. His hand lay possessively on Matt’s thigh, an intimate touch if ever there was one. They looked as if they had been turned toward she and River, eager to see the show Alex knew they would eventually put on. But now that the sonic had been teasingly set to the side, their interest in each other seemed renewed. The Doctor was on his knees, kissing Matt once again and as Alex turned back to River, she could see him begin to pull Matt back along the length of the bed with him, into his lap. Alex dearly wished she could stop and just _watch_ them, but she had her own rather enticing view in front of her that took priority. 

She takes less time exploring than River had, impatient to move things along and get her first taste. Her hands flitted across River’s sides, thrilling at the shivers of excitement he could feel under the other woman’s skin, anticipation building with every passing moment. It was almost intoxicating that she could extract such reactions from such a creature as River Song. She knew the adrenaline and rush of chemicals from her near-release only minutes ago were still rushing through River’s blood, the jarring feeling of being left on the edge as she was surely its own special form of torture, but Alex still thrilled at being the one to _cause_ it. 

Her hands trailed their way reverently up River’s body, expeditiously, but without rushing anything she would later regret. The curvaceous lines of the body beneath her, how it was a near picture of the one she so loved feeling others’ hands on when it was hers, drew her entire body in closer, until her face was close enough to capture River’s lips into a kiss. It was as their lips met that Alex brought her hands up far enough to cup the breasts that had been calling to her all evening. They were heavy in her palms and the sigh of pleasure River released into her mouth sent a shiver of pleasure down Alex’s spine. The kiss was slow and reverent as she took the time to explore River’s mouth, lips moving languidly and deliberately as her tongue slipped inside to get another taste.

River’s leg rose up until her foot lay flat on the bed, her knee insinuating itself helpfully between Alex thighs. With a moan of pleasure, Alex allowed herself to grind gratefully again the leg beneath her. Their bodies were pressed together tightly, only Alex’s hands, her fingers now playing teasingly with River’s nipples, standing between them. When Alex broke away from the kiss, her lips gravitated naturally across River’s jaw, peppering kisses every few inches until she reached the other woman’s neck. She took great satisfaction in leaving her mark there before using her arms to push herself up and back just enough to come face-to-face with the breasts that had moments before found a very welcome home in her hands. 

When Alex first took a nipple into her mouth, it felt like a jolt of electricity shoot through her. The texture of the rough peak as she closed her lips around it only excited her further, pulling her in, making her desperate for more. She moaned around it, River’s own excitement echoing in her ears, made all the more obvious by the fingers now tangled in Alex’s hair and the knee moving insistently against Alex’s own throbbing need. Alex put her tongue to work, scraping it lazily over the rough bud and feeling satisfied by the sensation of sharp nails digging into her scalp. 

From there, she experiments, using her tongue and lips and fingers, alternating between the breasts, kissing each and giving them both their much-deserved attention. She couldn’t help wondering to herself just how River preferred to be touched. Was she like Alex? Did the scrape of teeth on her pebbled flesh sent jolts of pleasure running rampant through her body? Did she prefer to be suckled softly, the tender lips of a lover’s mouth stoking her towards completion, or did the hard pinch of fingers and the nipping of teeth on her sensitive breast make her shout for gods she had no faith in?

In the end, Alex pulled back, examining her handiwork and the red, swollen flesh she left marked in her absence. Her hands came back up, delighting in kneeding the soft flesh between her fingers as she and River both caught their breath. The sound of the other woman’s moans in her ear had only fueled Alex’s desire more and she was ready to move on and experience more, to give more pleasure, to get a taste of everything she had been missing out on up until tonight. 

On shaking knees, Alex started to move down River’s body, planting delicate but searing, open-mouthed kisses along her body as she went. She could feel the muscles under River’s skin ripple and tense in anticipation, but when River spoke, her voice, though shaky and slightly breathless, still held all the confidence and composure befitting a time-traveling archaeologist from the future. 

"Oh, you are _just_ as naughty as I’d hoped you’d be. I’d been a bit worried I’d be wrong. But darling, you are exactly what I wanted tonight." 

Alex settled between River’s invitingly spread thighs, making herself at home where she was so obviously wanted. She took a moment to take a deep, steadying breath, which worked to give her her first sense of the unique, intoxicating scent that was River Song. Never before had Alex been this close to a naked woman’s heat, but she couldn’t imagine anyone else making her mouth water quite like River. There was a certain similarity to what Alex experienced every time she was in bed with her hand between her legs, but there was a whole other dimension to the scent, one that screamed _River_ , that proclaimed to the universe at large that River Song was a creature unto herself, who surely made beings throughout the cosmos beg for salvation. 

She stroke the inside of River’s thigh teasingly, making little curlicues with her fingernails and making her shiver. "How did you have any idea what to expect?" she asked evenly, ducking her head and nipping playfully at the other thigh.

"You think I would come up with this little plan and go through all the trouble of arranging it without doing a bit of research first?" River asked breathlessly. As she spoke her leg came up Alex’s back, pulling her in just a bit closer to where she so desperately craved her. "As soon as I found out you existed, I went right to work, learning all about you. Lucky for me, you’ve made yourself quite visible. And you’re rather chatty on in those interviews you give. I just knew you would be _fun_ to play with. And I was _right_. Now, Alex dear, _please_ , continue."

Alex would never let it be said that she couldn’t recognize her cue, and so, with closed eyes and one final deep breath, she leaned in and licked a single stripe through River’s drenched folds, knowing exactly what she would find but not at all prepared for it. Because of course, the overwhelming taste meeting her tongue would not be of River herself. Not when Matt had so recently found his release, thrusting and grunting, inside River barely a handful of minutes before. It was his essence that coated Alex’s tongue, just as it had been his when she’d first stroked her fingers through this same wet heat just a little earlier. 

River’s own taste was still there, of course. Alex’s fingers had plunged inside enough to draw plenty of River’s juices out to mingle with Matt’s, but he was still the overwhelming sensation on her tongue. The taste, the texture, certainly more Matt than River. She’d gotten a hint of the taste earlier on River’s tongue fresh from when she’d used her mouth on him. But this was something else entirely. This was more than just the hint she’d gotten from exploring River’s mouth, and she felt almost ready to climax again just at the thought.

As she leaned back in to get another taste, River’s encouraging moan in her ear, Alex was able to get an entire sample of what surely awaited her when she eventually found her way to Matt later in the evening. He tasted of bitterness and musk, a saltiness that coated her tongue and stoked her craving for more. She could almost taste exactly where he ended and River began, where their two flavor profiles enmeshed to become one. This was quite possibly the single kinkiest thing she’d ever done, and done with so much relish. But she didn’t care. The fingers of one of River’s hands came down to busy themselves in Alex’s hair and she allowed her tongue to probe further, collecting Matt’s dripping essence on her tongue as she continued to stroke along River’s folds. With each passing lick, however, she knew she was closer finishing what he’d left behind. It just made her all the more determined to get her mouth on him for herself before the night was over. 

Once the initial jolt of tasting Matt had worn off, Alex devoted herself to the task at hand. River was whispering breathless gasps of praise, and though she could still feel twinges of the hesitation and self-consciousness she’d felt about doing this, she was also beginning to feel them slowly fade away. She was getting the opportunity to indulge in a number of lifelong curiosities, and while she was all-together confident in her abilities and sex appeal, her lack of experience in this particular area weighed on her mind. This was the first time she’d ever used her mouth on a woman, the first time she’d ever even really considered it. She’d brought men to the height of nirvana with her lips and tongue more times than she could count; her skills in that area were well-documented. And she’d certainly been on the receiving end often enough to know what she liked, and thus, what another woman, River especially, was likely to enjoy. But being in the hot seat for the first time, of having River’s throbbing entrance eagerly awaiting the arrival on her tongue, was a confusion combination of intimidating and thrilling. 

But as Alex put her tongue to work, tasting and testing, licking, sucking, probing, and as River’s curses became more effusive, she found her confidence building. With every passing moment, she found herself enjoying herself more. The exotic intimacy she felt when using her mouth on a man was present and maybe even a little heightened. The taste of River on her tongue, sharp and sweet and biting, pulled her in for more, lapping at folds and diving deeper to explore inside. River continued shouting curses and encouragements at the ceiling, her hands scrabbling at Alex’s curls, pulling her insistently in and grinding against her face. River’s obvious enjoyment and approval of her actions built Alex up, solidified her confidence and raised her anticipation enough to finally bite the bullet and proceed with her next plan of attack. 

She wanted desperately to see this splendid, almost omnipotent woman before her through to completion, would love nothing more than to be the one to make her come, shivering and screaming with Alex’s own name on her lips. But there was something else she wanted more before that happened. 

As she started to pull away, gasping lightly for breath, River resisted, groaning, cursing, tugging on her hair in punishment and her leg raising along Alex’s back, desperate to keep her in place. Resolute in her desire, Alex persisted, forcing herself out of River’s insistent grip and up on to her knees, hands resting possessively on the other woman’s now-open knees. The moment stretched between them, gazes locked and chests heaving, Alex eyeing the prize below her, contemplating her next move, and River with her appreciative gaze, staring up at her with a desperate sort of anticipation. When Alex’s hand moved to the mattress at their side and picked up the now-forgotten sonic, River’s eyes noticeably darkened and Alex could swear she could feel her double pulse quicken beneath her skin.

Alex studied the sonic in fascination, her own primal needs filling her head with lots of filthy thoughts. Both hands now holding the phallic-shaped object, stroking delicately along the length of it and watching River’s eyes follow the path of her hands with avid interest, Alex felt her stomach clench, excited for what was to follow. She held the sonic gingerly in her hand, held upright toward the ceiling as she spoke. 

"Point and think, yeah?" 

"Yes," River gasped out, built up far too much by Alex’s questing tongue to be capable of much more, only enough to encourage her further, to tempt Alex back between her thighs with her favorite toy in hand. 

Alex could think all right. Think of how she wanted to send jolts of pleasure sparking through River’s entire body, vibrations running over her most sensitive of places as she jerked and shouted at the air, body set aflame by the sonic waves Alex and Alex alone controlled. With those thoughts in mind, Alex pressed the control button and felt the vibrations run through her arm, the distinct, yet familiar hum piercing the current quietness of the room. Once she quieted the humming and glanced back down at River, now leaning halfway up on her elbows, the tension surrounding them could have been cut with a knife. 

Just as breathless as before but possessing enough wherewithal to speak again, River quietly asked, "You sure you know what to do with that?" 

Alex was being baited, that much was clear. And it was perfectly all right with her. It would only yield batter results later on. "Don’t you worry, dear. I have a few ideas in mind." 

And oh, was she looking forward to starting in on them. When the sonic in her hand started to hum once more, Alex leaned in, her body perpendicular to River’s. Her hand angled itself down, nestling itself between River’s slippery thighs. The exact moment the sonic waves made their way to their mark was obvious. River’s hips jerked off the mattress and a keening cry rang out through the room. Alex instantly stopped the vibrations. 

"Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?" She asked gleefully, eyes straying over River’s shaking legs and heaving chest. "I knew you would. But those waves barely touched you. How wound up are you exactly? Just how much are you dying for me to use this on you? I wonder how long you can hold out while I torture you with this beauty?"

River have a shaky laugh as she dropped back down on to the pillows behind her. "Longer than you’d think."

_'Challenge accepted’_ River thought eagerly. She started up the sonic again, but this time set it to the lowest setting she could get it to, just enough to give River a teasing, tickling sensation. When the waves hit the other woman’s clit, she gasped, half out of pleasure and half out of frustration surely. The constant jolts couldn’t be anywhere near close enough to satisfy, but they would surely keep her on edge, within reach of the release she craved but not enough to get over the edge. 

"I should have known you would be a bloody tease," River gasped out between epitaphs. "In what universe would a duplicate of me not be?"

"I don’t know about that," Alex quipped. "I can be pretty merciful at times too." She capped off her words with ramping up the vibrations in the sonic, giving River a good continuous jolt of pleasure. 

The other woman’s hands clutched at the sheets beneath her and a long, rolling moan slipped from her lips. "Yes, darling, please, more!" 

She really was much more benevolent pleaser than brutal torturer because Alex couldn’t bear hearing River beg for more without instantly obeying her wish. She had wanted to drag this out a little longer, but when River Song is at your mercy begging for pleasure, one simply had to obey. 

She raised the power on the sonic again, the vibrations shooting up her arm and starting to make it the tiniest bit numb. River was obviously enjoying the increased waves directed at her clit and she showed it in the subconscious circling of her hips, desperate for more friction as she humped empty air. Alex was rather enjoying being in charge, her inability to deny her counterpart not taking away from the thrill of having her to do with as she pleased. 

As she rotated her wrist to break up the vibration pattern, Alex found herself feeling a little jealous, wanting her own turn with the enticing device in her hands. She dearly hoped she would get her own turn at the other end of it before the night was over. Caught up in that thought, she turned her head to the side, catching sight of the men, nearly forgotten again in all the excitement. She was happily surprised to find Matt in the Doctor’s lap, his legs wrapped around the other man’s waist, their progression from the last time she’s caught sight of them obvious. They now each had one hand wrapped around the hard length of the other, slowly stroking each other in the limited space between their torsos. Thought they were obviously engaged with each other, neither man was currently watching their own handiwork, but rather had his eyes turned to the side, watching she and River. 

Her insides clenched almost painfully at the sight before her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind. River was her priority at the moment and she wanted to finish this off the way it deserved. She moved the sonic, sliding it through River’s slippery folds, letting it rest just for a moment at the very edge of the her entrance, letting her feel the full strength of the vibrations inside her. She glanced down and saw the sonic, poised at River’s entrance and imagined plunging it inside, using it like she used her own trusty rabbit, fucking the other woman with strong, hard thrusts until she came, screaming, around the intrusion. She imagined it and for a moment contemplated it, wondering if she should ask permission with her eyes to go ahead and act out her little fantasy, but in the end decided it was much better as a fantasy than as reality. The sonic wasn’t exactly built to be used as her rabbit was and she only wanted to cause pleasure, not discomfort. 

She pulled the sonic back to a more maneuverable distance and continued to work over River’s swollen clit, feeling River begin to build up to her peak, slowly but surely, thrusting and gasping and moaning, knuckles white as they grasped at the dark sheets beneath her and her whole body beginning to quiver with unreached but encroaching bliss. 

"Fuck, Alex, I’m so bloody close. Please keep going, sweetie." 

Despite River’s pleading and her desire to please her, Alex took that as the sign to stop. She gradually slowed down the force of the sonic’s vibrations, pulling it slowly further and further away from River’s dripping core. River’s frustration was evident when her hand quickly let go of the sheets and her fist came down on the mattress hard enough that Alex heard the bounce of the springs inside even over the grunted curses coming from beneath her. 

Alex was eager to make it up to River, though, and immediately found herself lowering her body back down to settle herself between the other woman’s quivering thighs. As soon as she was up close and where she wanted to be again, she could see plain as day just how close River was. She was positively _dripping_ with arousal. Her folds and clit were darkened and red and Alex could see the muscles surrounding her entrance clenching around nothing as they anticipated what was to come next. River was apparently worked up enough to have lost all semblance of the patience she had retained until then and Alex felt  one of her legs loop around her shoulder and tug her insistently forward. River was no longer willing or able to wait and Alex had no desire to make her. 

Her tongue darted out and this time as she savored the taste on her tongue, it was only _River_ that she found there. As intoxicating as it had been before to find the taste of Matt between River’s folds earlier, now finding only River filled her with an excited euphoria, an inexplicable intimacy she hadn’t quite expected. She licked at the juices coating River’s folds, darting inside and pumping her tongue, trying to give a little bit of relief. Though her efforts were appreciated, Alex’s tongue just obviously wasn’t quite enough at this point, and so she diverted her attentions upward. 

She swiped her tongue deliberately over the swollen clit she found and could only inhale sharply when River tugged harshly at her curls with both hands. With River grinding desperately against her face, Alex took her clit between her lips as sucked on it, enjoying the jerk of the hips beneath her showing that her actions were appreciated. But she knew the feelings River was currently experiencing and remembered the sight of the fluttering muscles surrounding her entrance. River needed to be filled and Alex figured she had the perfect fingers to get the job done. 

When two of her fingers slipped inside the tight channel, they found they mark easily. The angle was a bit off but the destination the same as any other night Alex found herself alone in her bed. It would be easy enough to bring River off with her own expert fingers and right now she had the added help of her tongue, stroking lazily and languidly over the throbbing bud above her core. With her fingers picking up an obviously satisfying rhythm and her tongue providing a slower counterpoint, it wasn’t long at all before Alex felt the interior walls surrounding her digits contract tightly and the double throb of River's pulse beneath her tongue triple in speed. 

River’s back arched, and the rest of her body froze. Alex heard her shout, shrieking loudly, in a mixture of languages she didn’t even recognize, the only word standing out in the deluge being _'Alex_ ' chanted like a mantra between a multitude of foreign tongues. A sharp sting of relief flooded through Alex as the floodgates opened. Her own euphoria over causing such a maelstrom soaring through every vein of her body as she continued her ministrations, more slowly now she did her best to work River gently through her orgasm. 

Once the quivering had simmered and River’s breathing returned to a somewhat normal pace, Alex disentangled herself from the legs still wrapped and her and slid up the other woman’s body. River welcomed her warmly, threading her fingers through her curls as she returned Alex’s kiss enthusiastically, the taste of herself on Alex’s tongue obviously a pleasant sensation. Once the kiss met its inevitable end, Alex pulled back enough to look down at her double’s face and grinned happily at her. "Happy birthday, River."


End file.
